Kingdom Hearts: Namine's Tale
by KKD Silver
Summary: [Collab with Pikatwig] What if the false memories of Namine from Chain of Memories were true? Namine and Kairi here get sent to Destiny Islands, only for the former to join Sora on his quest. How will things go? (Currently a One-Shot. Review and comment if you want us to continue)
1. Chapter 1: DestinyIslands & TraverseTown

**Pikatwig: Happy 15th Birthday Kingdom Hearts.**

 **KKD: I still can't believe it's been that long since this franchise got started. What a wonderful crossover that carried on so long with so many fans. I mean, I can't even think of a crossover this big in magnitude.**

 **Pikatwig: We can thank a Square Enix employee meeting a Disney employee in an elevator and saying he had a game idea, the Square Enix people saying they wanted to prove a Disney game didn't need to just be for kids, giving an adjustment to the ending, we got a long standing franchise.**

 **KKD: Yep.**

 **Pikatwig: I do wish we could've gotten that Kingdom Hearts cartoon. *sees heads tilt* Yep. There was going to be a Kingdom Hearts cartoon.**

 **KKD: So much potential… and with me having the main games in the remix collections (not including the X mobile games) and KHIII officially getting ready to be released, hopefully in 2018, we figured we should celebrate.**

 **Pikatwig: I think we should quickly go over our personal experience with the franchise. You go first.**

 **KKD: I have honestly been around with the franchise since it first came out in 2002. I was still new to the PS2 console, and while it was a time where licensed games on the systems were still being phased out, I still had oddball titles like Tarzan: Untamed and Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure. *gets head tilts* Yes, those games were things. But during that time, Kingdom Hearts came out, and I wanted to get it just because it was a Disney game with so many movies represented, and I was always a big Disney fan. Since then, I've been trying to keep up with the franchise, even as it had weird moments going from console to handheld and back. I'll admit the stories got convoluted with the side stories being so numerous, but I really do enjoy what this franchise has become, with my favorite game so far STILL being Kingdom Hearts 2. Funny thing, it was one of the first games I ever beat… but at the same time, my dad got me the game with an Action Replay cheat disc for the game, meaning at one time, I kinda cheated my way to playing much of the game, but I since played it legitimately, and when I beat the story mode, I did it legit.**

 **Pikatwig: Ok… I'm not going to comment about cheat codes because you're my best friend. My experience with the franchise is… limited. I remember seeing ads for Re;coded but never got it. Heck, with the exception of Birth By Sleep, I could get just about every KH game if I wanted to. I have a PS2, GBA, DS and 3DS. Only reason I never have is because I was worried the games would be to complicated for me… and the fact I had a feeling finding them would be a pain. Though, I have a funny story. After seeing Re;coded's ad enough times I decided to look up the franchise on YouTube. I found a Let's Play of Re;Chain of Memories.**

 **KKD: Huh, funny how that works. Who knows, maybe I'll end up doing a retrospective on Kingdom Hearts just like I have with Spyro. It was just as much a part of my childhood as the purple dragon, so who knows.**

 **Pikatwig: If you do… can I join you for Memories?**

 **KKD: We'll see.**

 **Pikatwig: So… with my non-existent knowledge of KH, I actually did buy into the tricks the Organization members pulled with Namine.**

 **KKD: You mean the part where she rewrote Sora's memories into thinking she was part of the original gang before she wrote Kairi out altogether? I'll admit, I thought she was a real part of his life when I heard it first on the GBA version, too. But later when I looked back, I was like, "wait, what?" Especially when Kairi was erased from Sora's memories, I was like, "What about Kairi, you doof?"**

 **Pikatwig: True. Also, back when I got into the series, I had a hard time pronouncing Kairi because my mind kept auto-correcting it to 'Kari'.**

 **KKD: Digimon, much?**

 **Pikatwig: The scene they had in the original game with them watching the sunset together on Destiny Islands with their backs turned… they looked like Tai and Kari to me.**

 **KKD: Fair enough, the hair does kinda look that way.**

 **Pikatwig: Onto the inspiration for this story. We've been planning to write something for KH's 15th anniversary for a while now, but we didn't know what to do.**

 **?: Why not continue my adventure?**

 ***The two turned to see Kamen Rider W with a black and green version of the Kingdom Key***

 **KKD: Oh yea, it's been a while. Uh… listen, I really would've liked to get back to you, but times change and I kinda lost interest in that crossover, let alone trying to keep making new forms for W the whole time and keep it a continuous story. I mean, I may consider going back, but I'd rather just start something new.**

 **W: ...fair. *walks off***

 **Pikatwig: Then, something I've been sitting on, I suggested a story where Namine's lie ended up being what the truth was.**

 **KKD: I mean, especially at the time when we first heard the story as Sora recalled it, we both admitted it was a believable story where she ended up being forgotten since she didn't come by as much. But instead of replacing Kairi in the memories altogether, and instead of her being a Nobody, what is she was a real person?**

 **Pikatwig: Plus… I'm a person who ships Sora with Namine.**

 **KKD: I personally don't quite get that seeing what happened officially, but that's the point of a "What If?" scenario. So basically, we're asking that question, "What if Sora's false memories of Namine were real?"**

 **Pikatwig: Yep. So, let's get going.**

 **KKD: Let's unlock that Keyhole to bring in the disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own the rights to anything in this story as it is a fanmade project. Kingdom Hearts and the movies and games used within are the property of Walt Disney Studios, SquareEnix, and Tetsuya Nomura. The only things the authors own are the original concepts within.**

* * *

It was nice and quiet day in the Radiant Garden as two young girls were hanging around outside, a redhead in a white dress was picking flowers while a young blonde in a similar dress was sketching something in a notepad. They both smiled at each-other as they began to head for home, when suddenly they heard a ruckus nearby and saw mysterious dark blue creatures that randomly twitched around, zipping around the area as they attempted to attack. The two girls quickly ran away, quickly seeing a taller woman with blue hair in an outfit that was mostly black and blue with white and pink on it, holding a weapon that resembled a key-shaped sword that was also mostly blue with a black grip and a white guard. The woman quickly ran over to the two kids to defend them from the strange creatures, the two hiding behind her before touching her weapon as the woman prepared to strike, the woman noticing something as she looked to the two for a moment.

After a moment, there was a shorter figure in black rushing in with big round ears, the figure resembling a mouse vaguely while wielding a weapon similar to the woman, but it was mostly in shades of blue and yellow with shapes like the night sky, the key teeth being a crescent moon with a star in it.

"You gotta get those two somewhere safe! It's too dangerous!" the mouse shouted to the woman.

"Who are you? And why do you have a Keyblade?" the woman inquired.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we gotta stop these things!" the mouse responded.

The woman gave a nod before she casted a defensive bubble spell over the twins before teleporting them a short distance away. The two girls looked on as the woman and the mouse both attacked the creatures with their weapons, the Keyblade, both of them looking amazed yet worried about the two. Eventually, all of the creatures were gone and the two were soon brought to safety by the mouse. The mouse turned to the woman and gave a small smile.

"Thank you. My name is Aqua and I train under Master Eraqus."

"And I'm Mickey. I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice."

The two Keyblade wielders spoke for a bit, but most of what they were talking about flew over the heads of the two young girls. The two looked at each other in confusion one moment before the mouse vanished in a flash of light without much concern.

"...what happened?" the redhead couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not sure…" the blonde responded.

The redhead simply thought for a moment before she turned to Aqua, "Here."

Aqua looked to see it was the flowers the redhead had been carrying, looking surprised as she took them into her hand and smiled.

"Thank you for saving us," the redhead smiled.

"...thank you…" the blonde nervously added.

"They're so lovely… thank you…" Aqua said with a soft smile.

"My name's Kairi and this is my sister Namine. Nice to meet you!" the redhead, Kairi, smiled.

"Hello," Namine waved a bit shyly.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Aqua," Aqua told the two.

"Heh… all our names have to do with water…" Kairi giggled.

Aqua thought about it for a moment before she realized that Kairi was right and giggled a bit herself. Namine took a bit to think about it, but also giggled after it occurred to her. The twins soon left, but not before Aqua had tapped the necklaces they were wearing and mentioned something about 'light guiding them to another if they were in trouble'.

* * *

A year had passed and the area was nice and quiet. Namine was sketching in her notepad again as Kairi was taking a nap nearby. Suddenly, shadow creatures began to attack the area. Namine quickly woke up her sister but saw the creatures fast approach them, leaving the two scared, running away.

A few people began to attack the shadow creatures, from a man with a large blade to a woman with shurikens, to one casting magic. The battle got intense, but many of them were outmatched as a pale-skinned woman in a black robe walked over. She easily knocked them away before she noticed Kairi and Namine trying to run.

"Turn those two into Heartless," the pale-skinned woman ordered as some of the shadow creatures rushed over to the two. They got tackled to the ground by the creatures, but a large amount of light energy surrounded the two and teleported them away.

* * *

Kairi washed ashore on an island while Namine had simply landed on the island. The two girls were out for a bit until a young boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white shirt with red shorts and sandals carefully approached the two as they slowly regained consciousness.

"Who are you two? Where did you both come from?" the young boy asked.

"...Namine…" the blonde nervously whispered.

"Hey, Sora!" a voice called out, making the brown haired boy look over to see a silver-haired and blue-eyed boy just a year older than him in a yellow tank top, blue shorts, and flip flops run over, "What's up?"

"I found these two girls and…" Sora began as he saw Namine hide behind him, "Huh?"

"I'll go get someone, just make sure they don't move," Riku told Sora as he headed off.

Sora turned to Namine and looked curious before he saw Kairi slowly move over to Namine.

"Where are we?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know…" Namine responded as she helped Kairi up to her feet, "But I think we're safe…"

Kairi looked around and smiled at Sora.

"Sora!" Riku called out as he returned with an older gentleman…

* * *

"So… they're living with the mayor now?" Sora asked Riku as they headed home.

"Yep," Riku nodded, "He figured it would be best until we found their family."

Sora nodded as his thoughts turned back to Namine, "...I hope Namine's ok."

"She's the blonde one, right?" Riku checked.

"Yeah," Sora nodded, "She seemed very worried…"

"Hey, I'm sure she'll be fine," Riku assured.

Sora simply nodded as they arrived at their homes, "See you later."

"See you," Riku responded.

* * *

It had been a few months since that day and the two girls slowly grew adjusted to life on the Destiny Islands. Kairi smiled as the two boys dueled against each other while Namine sketched nearby. Riku eventually won after a long match and then helped Sora up.

"Not bad…" Kairi smiled.

"Thanks, Kairi. I have been practicing a lot lately," Riku smirked.

"You did good too, Sora," Kairi added.

Sora gave a small smile in response before he turned to Namine, "So… what are you going to draw next?"

"...one of you…" Namine told the two boys.

"Me!" they both exclaimed.

They looked to each other, making Namine giggle as they started dueling again over who Namine would draw. Sora eventually won after a long duel, panting a bit before smiling, posing as Namine sketched him.

* * *

"So… who do you think you like more between the two?" Kairi asked as they returned to the mayor's house.

"...I'm not sure…" Namine responded nervously, a faint blush appearing on her face.

Kairi giggled a little bit before they headed into their room. Kairi watched as Namine continued her sketch of Sora, starting to color it in, and Kairi could simply tell who her sister liked more between Sora and Riku.

* * *

A meteor shower occurred one night as Kairi and Riku looked up to the sky and saw the meteors fall.

"Really pretty…" Kairi smiled.

"Yeah…" Riku nodded before he noticed something, "Where's your sister and Sora?"

"Sora went to watch it outside and I think Namine went looking for him…" Kairi figured, "They'll be fine."

* * *

"AWESOME!" Sora yelled as he saw the meteors fall from the sky, "I couldn't ask for this much! Hey-ho, hey-ho… I wanna be a hero that saves the world!"

He then heard a small whimper from nearby and turned to see Namine hiding behind a tree, "What's wrong, Namine?!"

"I'm scared… it's falling over here…" she responded as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry!" Sora told her as he picked up a pebble, "Look! If one flies over here…"

He then tossed the pebble into the air and smacked it with his wooden sword, "Bang! Like this! I'll hit all of 'em back! None of them will hit you, Namine!"

Namine watched as Sora picked up another few pebbles and did the same thing… only for one of them to come back down and bonk him on the head. Seeing this, Namine couldn't help but giggle and smile, "Yeah… it's you, Sora, so I know I'll be ok…"

She then walked over to him and handed him something, "Sora… I'll give you this. This charm has been protecting me since I was born…"

Sora looked at the charm, which was a sort of star with a keychain, "It'll protect you too, Sora…"

The brunette walked over to her and took her hand in his free hand, "Well then, from now on… I'll protect you, Namine…"

The two held hands as they continued to watch the meteor shower. They smiled, not looking at each other but they were blushing a bit at the close contact.

* * *

Several years passed since that day and Namine and Kairi still lived on the island and were starting to make plans to try and see if they could find their home. Sora and Riku were planning to help and came upon the idea of making a raft. It was a night before they were going to continue to gather supplies as Namine was fast asleep...

* * *

Namine stood in a dark room and was on top of what looked like a stained glass window of a princess.

" _So much to do, so little time…"_ Mickey's voice said to her, " _Take your time. Don't be afraid… the door is still shut. Now, step forward."_

"Why does that voice sound so… familiar?" Namine muttered as she walked forward, looking towards the light above before a few pillars appeared around her.

" _Power sleeps within you. If you give it form… it will give you strength. Choose well…"_

The blonde looked for a moment before she slowly walked towards a staff. This staff was mostly brown on the handle, but the top looked like three orbs glued in a way that resembled a familiar head. She picked up the staff and then heard the voice once more.

" _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_

"...yes…" Namine nodded. The staff then vanished from her hands, but she felt a magical energy fill her as she looked up and then back to the other pillars, one having a big black and red shield with the same symbol as the staff, and the other a golden-hilted sword with a silver blade, blue grip, and the symbol on the hilt.

" _Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

Namine looked around for a moment before she picked up the sword.

" _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?"_

"...yes."

Then the sword vanished just like the staff, as she felt a strong destructive urge, but then it suddenly faded as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders.

" _You have chosen the power of the mystic. You have given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_

She took a moment to think about this before she nodded 'yes'. At that moment, the pillars began to sink in, forcing Namine away as the platform she was standing on fell apart and she fell to another platform. This platform showed another princess as she landed gently before feeling something in her.

" _You've gained the power to fight…"_

The staff then appeared in Namine's hand, leaving her confused, but she swung the staff around. After enough practicing, she saw something appear on the platform, which turned into the same shadow creatures that attacked her and Kairi in her youth, "...you…"

She felt some fear, but also a rage, a rage towards these things for taking her away from her home and for attacking them from out of nowhere. She screamed as she began to attack with the staff, something she wouldn't do in her right mind and the shadow monsters vanished.

" _Keep calm…"_ the voice spoke, " _The more you give into anger and negative feelings, the more of a grip darkness may get on you…"_

"...darkness?" Namine panted, trying to calm down, but another of the creatures began to form.

" _BEHIND YOU!"_

Namine managed to blast the enemy with an ice spell, freezing it on contact before it fell to the ground and shattered. She looked on in amazement before she saw a pathway form and felt something make her want to go forward, so she went forward and onto another platform.

" _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes…"_

"What?"

" _But don't be afraid… and don't forget… you hold the mightiest weapon of all… and you will not be alone…"_

Namine looked confused as she looked around for anybody, but something ended up causing her to fall off the side of the platform and into what seemed like an abyss…

* * *

"Oof!" Namine exclaimed as she landed on the floor, "Ow…"

"Good morning, sleepy," Kairi smiled as she walked over, "What happened? You have a nightmare or something?"

"...I think I might have…" Namine responded as she slowly got up, "...I saw those creatures that took us away from our home…"

"...you know I don't remember that…" Kairi sighed, "I almost wish that I could go into your memory and copy it into mine…"

"Memory manipulation… how silly sounding…" Namine laughed.

Kairi giggled a bit as well before they headed for the door, "Dad, we're going to meet up with Sora and Riku!"

"Ok," the mayor responded.

* * *

The twins arrived and saw Riku working on the raft while Sora was nowhere to be found. Kairi and Namine walked over to the other side of the island and found the familiar spiky haired boy, now wearing a red vest sort of thing, his pants looking as big as pumpkin pants, and oversized yellow shoes. He sat up and yawned before laying back, seeing Kairi in her white top, lavender skirt, white and purple shoes with yellow wristbands.

"WHOA!" he gasped, shooting to his feet before turning to the giggling redhead, "Gimme a break, Kairi!"

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here," Kairi smiled as Namine walked on over.

"More like we knew…" Namine smiled.

"No, this huge black… THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't… OW!" Sora spoke as he narrowly dodged a pebble being tossed by Kairi.

"Are you still dreaming?" Namine asked.

"It wasn't a dream! ...or was it?" Sora pondered, "I don't know."

"You two are so alike…" Kairi giggled, "Both having odd dreams… dealing with dark creatures…"

Sora and Namine blushed in response to Kairi's comment.

"Say Kairi, Namine… what was your hometown like? Y'know, where you two grew up?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sora, we told you before. We don't remember," Kairi responded with her back turned.

"Nothing at all?"

"...nothing…" Kairi responded.

"I remember… bits of it. Nothing completely, but just some bits…" Namine added, "Just a lot of pretty flowers around and a castle…"

"Huh… ok… do you two ever wanna go back?" Sora checked.

"Hmm… well, I'm happy here," Kairi replied, her back still turned, "But… I wouldn't mind going see it…"

"Same here," Namine nodded, "From what I remember it was a nice place and there were a lot of nice people…"

"I'd like to see it too…" Sora smiled, "Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see them all!"

"Sounds like you and I would be big travelers…" Namine smiled.

"So what're we waiting for?" Kairi asked.

"Hey!" a voice called out, as Riku arrived with a log in his black-gloved hands, "So… I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

He then tossed the log over to Sora and walked over to the twins, "And you're both just as lazy as he is!"

"Heehee! So you noticed," Kairi giggled as Namine rolled her eyes a little. Kairi looked at the two boys, "Okay! We'll finish it together! I'll race you!"

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku added.

"Well, how about whoever wins the race, I'll personally let you pick the design for our sail," Namine offered.

"Heehee! You ready? GO!" Kairi shouted, and now with some motivation, the boys launched off ahead of the girls. The twins hurried after boys and laughed all the way to the location of their raft.

* * *

"So… Kairi's and Namine's home is out there, right?" Sora asked later that day.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here," Riku shrugged.

"But how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"Well… I wouldn't mind if we had to go back to the drawing board…" Namine admitted.

"So… suppose you get to another world… what would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"I'd draw pictures of the sights…" Namine smiled.

"Of course…" Kairi giggled, "But I was also asking the boys, silly."

"Hmm… well I… I haven't really thought about it," Riku admitted, "It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, then why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know," Sora shrugged, laying back on the tree trunk he and Kairi sat on while Namine walked over, "Something up?"

"If we all got to another world… what would you hope to see?"

"A world of pirates!" Sora smiled, "I've always wanted to be one and sail the high seas…"

"You don't know that there's such a world out there…" Kairi commented.

"Exactly! That's why we need to go out there and find out," Riku chimed in, "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. ...So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you," Riku admitted, turning to look at Kairi as Sora rolled his eyes, "If you and Namine hadn't come here, I probably would have never thought of any of this. Kairi, Namine… thanks."

"Heh… You're welcome," Kairi smiled.

"...same…" Namine added.

* * *

Another day had come and gone as Sora and Namine sat on a dock and watched the sunset together. Namine was sketching a bit of it and Sora sat next to her.

"Y'know… Riku has changed," Namine noted to Sora, looking up from her sketchpad for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, confused.

"...he's more… focused… I guess?" Namine responded before she tucked away her sketchpad and thought of something, "Sora, let's take the raft and go. You, me and Kairi!"

"...what?"

"I'm kidding…" Namine laughed.

"Had a feeling…" Sora laughed, "Sounds more like something from Kairi."

Namine gave a nod as she looked at Sora, "Say Sora, if something ever happened to Kairi and Riku… would you stay by my side?"

"Yea, of course! I'll always protect you guys like I promised…" Sora assured as Namine hugged him, "...uh…?"

"Sora… don't ever change," she whispered, confusing him more as she stood up, "I can't wait to get out there with you… it'll be great.."

Both blushed a bit as they watched the sun set a bit more, smiling as Sora stood up and they held hands. From nearby, Riku and Kairi watched and smiled.

"They like each-other…" Riku commented.

"You really that surprised?" Kairi giggled, "My sister's really special… she's always been curious about so many things. So… I'll let her explore this curiosity…"

Riku was about to speak again when he heard Kairi sniffle a bit. He saw her rub away a single tear in her eye, making him simply pull out a couple star-shaped fruit, "Here."

Kairi blinked a bit, confused.

"I figured you'd want one," he smiled, putting one away as he handed her the other, "I was thinking of giving one to Sora, but you need it more…"

"A Paopu fruit?" Kairi blinked as she held the fruit, "...looks like my sister's good luck charm…"

"Legend says if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined… they'll remain a part of each other's lives… no matter what."

"...I remember," Kairi smiled as she looked at the fruit for a bit, "You really wanna share this with me?"

"If you want to," Riku told her, "If you don't, I get it."

She held the fruit for a bit and then looked at Riku, "...let me think about it."

"Alright," Riku nodded, letting Kairi put the fruit away before Riku looked to the other, "Maybe I should give this to Sora…"

"You do that. Tell Namine I'll see her at our boat to go home," Kairi responded.

"Will do."

Kairi headed off as Riku headed over to Sora and Namine.

"Hey," he called out.

Sora ended up nearly slipping off the dock out of fear, but he recovered quickly as Namine turned to see Riku.

"Catch," Riku told Sora as he tossed the fruit over to him, "You wanted one, didn't you? I know you wanna try it out with your sea princess there…"

Both Sora and Namine blushed in response, not sure what to say as Riku chuckled a bit.

"Hey, Namine, Kairi said she'll see you at your boat back to home," Riku informed as he headed off.

"O-Okay!" Namine nervously responded.

The two stood there for a bit before Namine let Sora hang onto the Paopu fruit.

"So… do you w-"

"I gotta go home!" Namine said quickly as she nervously headed off, "Sorry!"

Sora watched Namine leave, but he saw a large blush on her face. He smiled a bit as a blush came to his face and he headed for his own home.

* * *

Evening had rolled around and Sora had to make a mad dash over to the beach to make sure the raft was ok. He reached a dock but gasped in horror upon seeing Riku's boat and the boat that belonged to Kairi and Namine. He then saw shadowy creatures begin to spawn, so he quickly bashed them with his wooden sword and made a run for it. He eventually reached the shack that he and the others had put their supplies for the raft in. Sora then heard something rumble and turned towards the source.

"Please don't hurt me!" Namine yelled.

"Oh… Namine… you're safe…" Sora sighed with relief, "What happened, what's going on?"

"...I don't know…" Namine responded, "Kairi said she had to come back here, but we got separated when these shadow creatures attacked…"

"Alright…" Sora nodded before he heard Namine mumble, "Hmm?"

"Not again… not again…" she whimpered.

"...wait… what?"

"...I saw these things back before me and Kairi ended up here…"

This surprised Sora as he held onto her hand to calm her down a bit, "Come on… we gotta find Riku and Kairi. I'll keep you safe, but we have to go together."

"...ok," Namine nodded.

Sora then took her up the stairs to the top of the shack and they could faintly see Riku not to far from where they were. Sora and Namine headed over to Riku on the island.

"Where's Kairi! I thought she was with you!" Namine gasped in fear.

"The door… has opened," Riku muttered.

"Wait… what?" Sora blinked.

"The door has been opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What? What are you talking about?!" Sora yelled.

"And where's my sister?!" Namine added.

"Yea! We've gotta go find her!"

"KAIRI'S COMING WITH US!" Riku snapped before he calmed down and looked at a dark vortex in the sky.

"...oh no…" Namine muttered.

Riku simply had a calm look, "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our friends and families again. There's no turning back, but this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

The brunette and blonde both looked at Riku in confusion as he reached out his hand to them and continued to look calm as dark energy surrounded the trio. Sora tried to reach out to his best friend, but the dark energy kept him away from Riku. Namine grabbed onto Sora's other hand as they tried to reach Riku, but a flash of light appeared amidst the dark energy. The next thing they knew, Riku and the darkness were gone, but in their place were something new. Sora held what looked like a silver skeleton key with teeth in the shape of a crown, a golden guard, and a silver keychain tipped with a familiar three-circle symbol. Namine held a similar weapon with most of it looking like a pencil with crayon teeth, a gauntlet/guard that looked like four sketchpads and a keychain that was a star-shape similar to the paopu fruit.

"What?" Sora gawked.

"...a Keyblade?" Namine realized.

"A what?"

"I saw a person with a blade like this when I was really little…" Namine informed as she turned to the shadow creatures, "And it's just what we need to take care of these guys!"

Sora seemed to understand, nodding as he reeled back the Keyblade like he did before with his wooden sword and managed to bash the shadow creatures like they were nothing. Namine, while nervous, swung hers into the shadow creatures as well. The duo headed towards their secret cave and eventually reached it after knocking away more of the shadow creatures.

"Where'd this door come from?" Sora wondered, pointing out the white door in front of the cave before the door opened for them and they headed on in. Sora ran ahead and gasped with a large smile, "Kairi!"

"...Sora…" she responded, almost sickly, before a door behind her opened up and sent her flying, confusing Namine as she and Sora looked to Kairi, but the former saw a lock on the wooden 'door' behind her and it suddenly flung open from the inside. Sora tried to catch Kairi, but she phased right through him.

"Wha?" Namine gasped before the two of them were flung out of the cave, screaming before finding themselves landing on a hunk of the beach that was now miles above what was left of their home, "...oh no…"

A sort of roar echoed from nearby, making them turn to see a black giant with a heart-shaped hole in the torso, long clawed hands and a head that was a tangled mass of darkness with two yellow eyes peeking out. Namine had a fearful look, yet Sora looked ready for a fight.

"Don't worry. I promised I'd protect you, Namine," Sora reminded as he charged forward and slashed at the giant's legs before he evaded a punch from the giant. Sora then struck it as fast as he could with his Keyblade before it shot out a dark orb of energy at Sora, "Ha!"

The dark orb was bounced back at the monster, but it flung out more. Namine managed to bounce them back and left it stunned.

"Aim for the head!" Namine shouted as Sora nodded, leaping up and bashing the creature atop its head, "Nice!"

The creature roared in pain as Sora landed and smirked a bit. The creature then got dragged into the dark portal as the force got stronger, the two kids grabbing onto debris stuck in the sand as Namine managed to grabbed Sora's hand, but they were dragged into the dark orb, screaming before they vanished into the dark orb…

* * *

Sora and Namine had landed in a town, or rather an alley of the town, both knocked out before Sora felt something wet lick his face, making him wake up. He groaned a bit, looking to see a cartoonish yellow bloodhound dog, "...what a dream…"

The dog pounced onto Sora, jerking him awake with a gasp.

"This ISN'T a dream!" he gasped as he accidentally yanked Namine forward and woke her up, "Sorry."

"...it happened again… I lost my home to shadows again…" she muttered in realization and a bit of sadness as the two stood up to examine the alley they were in, "...where are we?"

Sora looked confused before looking to the bloodhound.

"Do YOU know where we are?" he asked before the dog reacted like he heard something before running off, "Uh… HEY!"

Sora then took Namine's hand and he tried to follow after the dog, but ended up losing it and they were now deeper into the heart of the town, "...this is totally weird…"

"Yeah…" Namine nodded as she tried to fight off blushing as Sora looked around like a kid in a candy store.

"It looks like… we're in another world!" Sora gawked.

"...looks like it's called Traverse Town…" Namine pointed out as she saw a sign with the town's name on it, "'Home for those Who Have Lost Theirs'... what do you think that means?"

"Not sure…"

The two continued to look around the town, still hand-in-hand, curious about a lot of the place.

"Hmm… Second District?" Namine pondered as she read a sign above one of the doorways.

The two soon entered this door before seeing a panicking man run in front of them before tripping. Next thing they knew, his heart came out of his chest and was dragged into a dark portal. The man then turned into a shadow creature and vanished quickly. Sora let go of Namine's hand as he ran forward, trying to figure out what happened before more of the shadow creatures with yellow eyes from the island.

"It's those creatures from the island!" Sora gasped as he summoned his Keyblade.

Namine did the same but stayed back as Sora battled the shadow creatures. She didn't want to fight, just sticking to the safety as she watched Sora and eventually finish off the shadow creatures. The duo continued forward, going in and out of several buildings to avoid the creatures and attempt to locate anybody they could speak to.

Eventually, they ducked back into the Accessory Shop, but after the owner said he couldn't find their friends yet, the two stepped back out, being more cautious.

"They'll come at you from out of nowhere…" a male voice said.

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"Who're you?" Namine added.

"And they'll keep coming after you… as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade," the male continued, coming out to reveal he was a man with shoulder-length brown hair, and decked out in black leather gear, "But why? Why would it choose kids like you two?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora demanded to know.

"Nevermind. Now let's see those Keyblades."

"What?! There's no way you're taking these!" Sora snapped, "Namine, let's go!"

"Uh-A-Are you sure?" Namine stuttered, pulling out her Keyblade.

"Fine…" the man scoffed as he took out a silver blade, "Then have it your way."

Sora charged forward and began to slash at the man, who blocked easily and even tossed out a fireball from his gunblade. Sora narrowly managed to dodge it in time and continued his attack.

"Sora…" Namine nervously said.

"Why is it you're so dependant on him?" a female voice asked, surprising Namine as a woman with green hair, green eyes, and wearing a red top, gloves, and high heels with white leggings, a multi-colored sash, and wielding some kind of curved blade.

"Wh-what?"

"You have a Keyblade of your own, perfectly capable of handling yourself. But you hide yourself behind that boy…" the girl commented, sighing as Namine looked at her.

"...I…" Namine tried to speak, but she couldn't think of an answer, simply looking away as the woman sighed, preparing her blade.

"Perhaps I need to show you how capable a person can be on their own…" the green haired woman stated, slashing the air, making Namine gulp a bit.

Namine proceeded to try and slash at the woman, but all of her slashes were easily parried. The woman then launched out a burst of freezing magic at Namine and knocked her back, "...magic?"

The woman simply prepared her blade before lunging over, forcing Namine to dodge, and the woman blasted Namine in the back with fire magic. Namine ended up getting knocked out from the blow, sending her to the ground. Hearing the thud, Sora turned to see what happened.

"NAMINE!" he gasped before suddenly-

"Never turn your back on the enemy!" the man shouted, whacking him with his weapon, also making Sora drop to the ground.

"Hey, you did it! Nice going, Leon. You too, Terra," a new female voice replied, making the two turn to see a short black haired woman in a green top, beige shorts, and having accessories based off a ninja.

"Can you help me bring them to the motel, Yuffie?" the woman, Terra, asked.

"Gotcha," the other woman, Yuffie, nodded as she helped pick up Namine.

"Still… looks like things are much worse than we thought," the man, Leon, sighed, "A LOT worse."

* * *

Namine began to stir not long after Sora woke up and turned to see Yuffie nearby the two, "Huh?"

"Well… looks like the other one's alright…" Yuffie commented as she turned her attention to Namine and then over to Terra, "Nice to see you didn't over do it like Squall did."

"...that's Leon," the man responded.

"What's going on?" Namine asked, looking over to see Terra, "...and why are you helping us when you were beating us up a minute ago?"

"We have a good reason for that. It was mostly a test," Terra informed as she walked over to Namine, "Sorry if me and Squall were too harsh…"

"That's Leon…" he reminded.

"Yeah, whatever Squall," Yuffie joked.

"Sorry…" Terra quickly apologized, "Not used to that name just yet…"

"Wait… the Keyblade," Sora noted, seeing his and Namine's Keyblades.

"Yea… about that. We had to take them off you two to shake off those creatures," Yuffie explained, "It turns out, THAT'S how they were tracking you two."

Namine gave a slightly worried look to her Keyblade.

"It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them… but it won't work for long," Leon sighed before picking up Sora's Keyblade, "Still… hard to believe that you two of all people are the chosen ones."

"...I remember seeing somebody with a Keyblade in the past, so what do you mean by 'chosen ones'?" Namine inquired.

"We don't know much about them, but it seems that Keyblades choose people," Terra added, holding up Namine's Keyblade, but after she and Leon swung the blades before they dissipated into light, only to reappear in their respective owners' hands.

"Well… I guess beggars can't be choosers," Leon shrugged.

Sora began to glare at Leon a bit, "What don't you start making sense! What's going on here?!"

"Ok… so, you know there are many other worlds out there apart from your home and this town, right?"

"Yeah…" Sora nodded.

"I don't get it… we've been suspecting them… and I'm starting to remember pieces, but… I feel like we aren't supposed to be here…" Namine commented

"See, the many worlds have been secret because they've never been connected," Terra started.

"That is, until now. See, when the Heartless came, everything changed for the worse," Leon sighed.

"The Heartless?" Sora repeated, confused.

"The ones who attacked you. You two remember?" Yuffie checked.

"The shadow creatures…" Namine realized fearfully, shuddering a bit.

"Those without hearts," Leon simply stated.

"The darkness within people's' hearts-that's what attracts them…" Terra continued.

"And there is darkness… within every heart," Leon finished.

"Hey, have either of you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie checked.

Sora simply shook his head no.

"...I think I might've heard of him, but I don't really remember…" Namine added.

"From what we recall, he was studying the Heartless, and had put his findings in a very detailed report," Terra informed.

"Interesting… think we can see it?" Namine asked.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere…"

"Scattered where?" Sora wondered.

"To many worlds…" Yuffie sighed, "But maybe the key could help you find them."

"So… these are the keys?" Sora commented as he raised his Keyblade and then looked to Namine's.

"Exactly."

"The Heartless have a great fear of the Keyblade," Terra cleared up.

"That's why they'll come after you two, no matter what," Leon added.

"Well, we didn't sign up for this," Sora pointed out.

"We just said the Keyblades choose their masters, and they chose you two," Yuffie reminded.

"So… tough luck," Leon shrugged, leaning against a wall.

"I'm feeling very confused," Namine admitted.

"Yea, same. How'd all of this happen? I remember being in my room…" Sora started before shooting to his feet in realization, "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi..."

Namine simply curled up a bit and rested on the side of the bed with tears forming in her eyes.

"You know what? ...I really don't know," Leon stated bluntly.

Sora sighed as he simply roamed around the room to try and gather his thoughts a bit. Namine, meanwhile, simply remained on the bed with tears finally falling from her eyes.

"...you ok?" Sora asked as he walked over to her.

"...I remember those shadow creatures…" Namine stated, "...they caused me and Kairi to get sent to the islands… we were sent away from our home world…"

This left Sora stunned before he simply hugged her. Terra gave a soft smile at this, placing a hand over Namine to comfort her.

"It's good to know you two have each other," Terra smiled, "Having those close to you in these times will help keep you strong."

Sora and Namine looked to each-other, having faint blushes, letting go of each other to simply smile. Sora resumed moving around the room while Namine was thinking a bit. Eventually, Sora went over to the door and saw Leon standing there.

"Are you both prepared?"

"Prepared?" they both blinked.

"To fight for your lives. Are you ready?"

The two friends thought for a bit before they looked to each other and nodded that they were ready.

"Yuffie, Terra, let's go join Aerith," Leon told the two, "She should be there by now with the other visitors.

"Understood," Terra nodded when Yuffie noticed something.

"LEON!" she gasped as a new Heartless appeared, this one having the appearance of some sort of knight.

"Yuffie, Terra, go!" Leon yelled.

The two girls barged through the door Leon leaned on earlier, accidentally squashing someone behind it, running past a brunette girl with blue eyes, wearing a big red bow and a pink dress.

"Yuffie! Terra!" she gasped, following them as Leon, Sora and Namine stood battle ready against the Heartless.

"Sora! Namine! Let's go!" Leon shouted, slashing one Heartless towards the window, causing the glass to shatter as the Heartless was launched out it followed by Leon leaping over the edge. Sora jumped down after him, while Namine slowly headed down to make sure she wouldn't get hurt, "Don't bother with the small ones. Locate the leader!"

"Got it!" Sora nodded, "Namine, let's go!"

"Right!" Namine nodded before she was tossed something, "Huh?"

"It'll help you use magic!" Terra called out from a distance.

Namine gave a nod before she and Sora headed off to try and locate the leader. They soon found themselves in the Third District, both looking a bit paranoid at first before they heard two people screaming and looked up. Namine backed up, but Sora ran forward, only to get squashed by a duck in blue and a dog in green and orange. The duck and the dog looked a bit before they saw the Keyblades the two humans were holding.

"The key!" they gawked.

"Wait… there's two of them!" the duck quickly realized.

"Gawrsh, the king didn't say anything about there being more than one key," the dog noted as they got off of Sora.

"Uh…" Namine stared.

Before anybody could say anything else, more Heartless began to spawn into the area as it was blocked off. The four prepared themselves before the Heartless charged in, Sora rushing in as Namine looked at what was given to her and saw it was a small crystal with a sort of ice symbol on it. Focusing on the chilling energy of ice, she aimed her Keyblade forward and shot out ice magic at the Heartless and allowed them to be easy pickings for Sora and the dog.

"Since when could YOU learn magic?" the duck asked, healing up Sora with a healing spell after he got a bad hit.

"...just now?" she nervously responded, leaving the duck suspicious until they heard a loud clang as a Heartless in the form of a 6-part suit of armor crashed down, "Oh wow…"

"We need to work together to take this guy down," Sora told the group.

"How do we handle it?" Namine asked.

Sora looked for a moment before getting an idea, "Aim for the torso. Chances are we'll hit all the limbs while doing so, cutting the time beating it down significantly."

"Got it!" Namine nodded, "Should I keep my distance?"

"Namine, if it makes you feel better, then do that."

She nodded in response and began to fire off her ice magic while Sora and the dog launched at the torso of the Heartless while the duck pelted it with fire magic. The group eventually finished off the limbs as the torso shook before dropping to the ground, head sinking in before the heart it had flown into the sky and its body disintegrated.

"Alright!" Sora cheered as he and Namine high-fived.

"We did it!" Namine cheered.

"AHEM!" the duck responded, getting their attention.

"Oh… uh… hi?" Namine waved.

"Sorry, but I think we need to explain some things," the dog noted, "Ya see, we needed to find someone with 'the key' and here we found you two."

"You were searching for us?" Sora blinked a bit.

The two nodded and confirmed this.

"They too have been seeking the wielders of the Keyblade," Leon stated as he, Yuffie and Terra walked on over, the women nodding in response to what Leon said.

"Hey, why don't you two come with us?" the dog offered, "We can go to other worlds on our vessel!"

"...hey… do you think that we might be able to find my sister and Riku?" Namine asked Sora with a nervous look, "I just realized we didn't see them in this town…"

Sora just sighed, lowering his head at the thought of this.

"Of course!" the duck assured, perking the two kids up before the dog lowered to his eye level to whisper, "What?"

"Are you sure?" the dog whispered.

"Who knows," the duck responded, "But we need them to come with us to help us find the king."

"Sora, Namine. Go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends," Leon encouraged.

Sora and Namine looked to each-other and then nodded.

"I guess," Sora shrugged, the two looking like they were having some difficulty staying in a good mood.

"But you two can't come along looking like that. Understand?" the duck pointed out, making the dog blink, "No frowning! No sad faces, ok?"

"Yea! Ya gotta look funny, like us!" the dog chuckled, only to be pushed back.

"This boat runs on HAPPY faces!"

"Happy?" Sora blinked.

The duck and dog both smiled a bit before Sora gave off a… rather forced-looking smile. Namine looked a bit shocked by this as the others just stared, only for Sora to drop the smile out of confusion, and this led to the duck and dog duo laughing with Namine soon joining in the laughter.

"That's one funny face!" the dog got out.

Namine giggled as Sora simply smiled at her.

"If you two could get Sora to do something like that, I think we'll be fine," Namine smiled.

"Ok, why not? We'll go with you guys," Sora smiled, "Hey, I don't think we got your names."

"Donald Duck," the duck answered, holding his hand out.

"Name's Goofy," the dog added, placing his hand on Donald's.

"I'm Namine," Namine smiled as she placed her hand on top of Goofy's.

"And I'm Sora!" Sora added.

"All for one, and one for all!" Goofy declared as Sora placed his hand on top the pile.

The four then headed for an exit out of the town, with Sora and Namine following hand-in-hand…

* * *

 **Pikatwig: ...I don't even know how long this took us to finish.**

 **KKD: Me neither. And it feels like this story's far from done… even though we planned on it being a one-shot. ...Did we say that?**

 **Pikatwig: Uh… let me say my plan for this. For now, this is a one-shot. But, if you guys want us to, we'll make this a full on story. Only if you guys want us to do it. That sound fair? I may have ideas for this, but I want to wait and see overall reception to this first and foremost.**

 **KKD: Good call. If we get a certain number of reviews saying we should continue, say… what's a good goal number for us? Maybe 5? 7? 10?**

 **Pikatwig: We'll see, but let's say five for right now.**

 **KKD: Ok. 5! If we can get 5 reviews of you guys wanting us to continue this beyond a one-shot, we will do our best to continue Namine's Tale as she travels with Sora and the gang. Honestly, I thought it was fun, even having the origins via Birth By Sleep as well.**

 **Pikatwig: I felt that was the best starting point for this and then we go forward from there. We did borrow a bit from the KH manga to help fill in a few details and then we used a cutscene compilation to help with other areas.**

 **KKD: In the end, it was still fun to work on, and I'm glad we did something to celebrate Kingdom Hearts, too.**

 **Pikatwig: I had fun with this too. How'd you feel about how Namine was incorporated into the events shown, mind my asking?**

 **KKD: It was a little odd, but it was still interesting. Reminded me of my early days of fanfic writing with inserting other characters into a story like this, but… this feels better since it's all within the KH universe.**

 **Pikatwig: Cool. Onto the new character added into Traverse Town, Terra from Final Fantasy VI.**

 **KKD: Now this is an interesting one, because all things considered, only characters Final Fantasy VII onward have been used in Kingdom Hearts. That may be due to old deals with Nintendo going sour or something, but I don't know how that works. Either way, it's nice to get these bits of older games to mix it up.**

 **Pikatwig: Plus, Terra specializes in magic. My idea for how Namine battles is that she's more focused on magic than Sora is, yet she's still decent on melee despite dropping the Dream Sword.**

 **KKD: And I just realized something. The FFVI Terra basically shares the same name as the Birth by Sleep Terra, but we can ignore that as long as we don't get too crazy.**

 **Pikatwig: Her name did get changed from the original Japanese… I think it was Tina in the original Japanese version of the game. I'm not completely sure on that.**

 **KKD: Noted. So we hope you guys enjoyed it. I personally liked our Namine's Dive into the Heart and any original material we used involving Namine in general.**

 **Pikatwig: Same here. She's honestly really adorable and a character I'm fond of. And before anybody asks about anything… I do think that Sora and Kairi are adorable. It's just, personally, I prefer Sora and Namine as a couple.**

 **KKD: I guess I can understand that. I'm more of a fan of Sora and Kairi, preferring to pair Namine with Roxas considering their status and all, but hey, whatever floats your boat, I don't mind, pal.**

 **Pikatwig: As for Riku showing some interest in Kairi… well... not like that subtext wasn't in the games.**

 **KKD: Love triangle stuff, makes sense. But this kinda eliminates that factor.**

 **Pikatwig: Also… just asking for the sake of asking… think you'll draw Namine's Keyblade? I know you kinda have an art backlog with Hero art, but I'm just asking.**

 **KKD: If I can get the chance to catch up, I might do that.**

 **Pikatwig: Just checking is all. Also, just as an FYI, there'll be a KH story coming out on my account sometime in the future… I don't have any release dates planned, but I'm just letting you know.**

 **KKD: Fair enough. So, I kinda said my fav, what's yours?**

 **Pikatwig: Namine's Dive into the Heart and her interactions with Sora… so adorable…**

 **KKD: Yea. Well, ok. Thanks for tuning in, guys. Again, if you want us to continue this story, we need at least 5 reviews saying so. Until then, catch you later. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wonderland

**Pikatwig: Uh… sorry about the long wait. It's just been a bit difficult for us to get time to work on this.**

 **KKD: Yea, it's just that life gets in the way of things.**

 **Pikatwig: Regardless… a new KH3 trailer was shown at D23. Let's give some quick thoughts there. ...Marluxia is back. Or rather, the person who turned into Marluxia. His name is Lauriam.**

 **KKD: What?**

 **Pikatwig: And he's OLD! I'm not kidding. He's from that Union Cross game which takes place thousands of years in the past. And… bizarrely enough… so was Ven.**

 **KKD: Wait, what?**

 **Pikatwig: Ven was alive during the Keyblade War.**

 **KKD: WHA~!?**

 **Pikatwig: ...that officially makes him the oldest character in the franchise.**

 **KKD: O0O**

 **Pikatwig: ...eh. It's gonna be neat to see Marluxia again… if only to kick his butt again. He's a villain I want to see rot. ...and the manga of Chain of Memories only made me hate him more. Ok, so, during what was the final boss of Chain of Memories, Marluxia kidnapped Namine and tied her to a cross with the intent to either kill her himself or use Sora to do it. Sora kicked his butt six ways from Sunday and I'm glad that happened.**

 **KKD: Yea… I guess.**

 **Pikatwig: We got a brief look at the Heartless in the Toy Story world… I like the little glimpse we got. Oh, and fun fact, the events of KH3 were confirmed as canon to the Toy Story series. So… yea.**

 **KKD: And then there's our new Disney-Pixar world. Monster's Inc. Sora looks cool there, but not Donald or Goofy. I think it's the eyes.**

 **Pikatwig: Goofy's face looks like it's ready to melt off.**

 **KKD: Yea. Freaky.**

 **Pikatwig: Oh… something SomeCallMeJohnny pointed out was abit of a missed opportunity, was to have Sora's monster form look like his original half-human/half-lion look.**

 **KKD: Wow.**

 **Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway… eh… I'm indifferent about Monsters Inc appearing. Wasn't to big a fan of that movie.**

 **KKD: Fair enough. Everyone to their own taste.**

 **Pikatwig: But, something worth noting, is that Toy Story and Monsters Inc will likely be connected in some way. A comic published in a Disney magazine, I think, that was confirmed canon showed Toy Story and Monsters Inc share a continuity. The plot of that comic was that kid from the first Toy Story… whatever his name was…**

 **KKD: Sid.**

 **Pikatwig: Yea, him. He somehow found out about the door system the monsters used and used it to steal toys so no kid would ever go through the same trauma he did.**

 **KKD: Well, that's one way to handle it.**

 **Pikatwig: Anyway… the Monsters Inc world does look pretty good… though Sulley looks a little bit more like the version from the prequel movie. Might be fine tuned before release, but observation there. Oh, also… Sora used Mike as a ball against some Heartless. That's actually a nod to a joke from the end of the first movie.**

 **KKD: Interesting.**

 **Pikatwig: A few other things to mention. It looks like Ariel and the Dream Eaters are both summons. Another trailer showed that Riku's Keyblade has been damaged… which… I'll admit… first time watching that trailer… I completely didn't notice. I thought Riku was ditching the Way to Dawn for no reason.**

 **KKD: Huh. Neat.**

 **Pikatwig: And we also got a brand new song! The hype for III is real, my friends.**

 **KKD: Yep.**

 **Pikatwig: Let's see… anything else? Anything else? Hmm…**

 **-Clip-**

 **?: I need the half of me that sleeps on inside of your heart. *aims his Keyblade at monster Sora***

 **Sora: Vanitas! *gasps* Eh? ...what? *puts a hand over his heart***

 **Vanitas: Ventus… what a strange place to slither on to… *approaches Sora* you insignificant speck.**

 **-End Clip-**

 **Pikatwig: Oh yea… the character who was created because Sora's Japanese VA wanted to voice a villain. I'm not kidding. That's why Vanitas was created.**

 **KKD: Crazy. Anyway, ready to proceed?**

 **Pikatwig: One other thing… the KH story that I mentioned was being worked on when we originally released the first chapter was released. It's called 'KH Abridged: Thirty-Dash-Zero-Point-Five Days'. It's supposed to be '30/0.5', but the site wouldn't allow the '/' or '.' to be used in a title for some reason.**

 **KKD: Weird.**

 **Pikatwig: The next chapter of that is in progress. Just… life.**

 **KKD: I getcha.**

 **Pikatwig: Anyway… time to begin.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own the rights to anything in this story as it is a fanmade project. Kingdom Hearts and the movies and games used within are the property of Walt Disney Studios, SquareEnix, and Tetsuya Nomura. The only things the authors own are the original concepts within.**

* * *

In a distant world, inside a dark castle, several figures looked at a green hologram of the four heroes.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! ...who'd have thought it?" a gruff almost brooklyn sounding voice.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade," a more calm suave, deep voice answered, "The child's strength is not his own. And that girl… she appears to have powers over magic unlike her friend."

"Why don't we turn them into Heartless?" a female voice laughed out, "That'll settle things quick enough."

"And the two's friends are the king's lackeys! Swoggle me eyes! They're all bilge rats by the look of them," a voice that sounded like a pirate said with disgust.

"You're no prize yourself," another voice cackled out loud for a bit before he got smacked by the pirate.

"SHUT UP!" the pirate snapped before-

"ENOUGH!" a more majestic sounding female spoke as a figure in back and purple stepped in, wearing a horned headdress with a golden staff, "The Keyblades have chosen them. Will it be they who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? ...Either way, they could be quite useful."

"I see your point…" the calm voice added, "Perhaps the two could be pawns if we move the pieces in the right position…"

"Indeed," the majestic voice nodded before she turned away, as if sensing something, "Hmm…"

"What up?" the fifth voice inquired.

"...it is nothing of importance. I'd advise you all returned to your own worlds and wait. I have… matters to attend to…"

* * *

At about the same time, a familiar young man with silver hair groaned as he got up and looked around, finding himself in some sort of lake and looked around.

"Heh… I made it…" he smiled as he slowly got up, "Sora… Namine… Kairi… we made it…"

However, he soon realized something was wrong. None of his friends were there… at all.

"Sora? ...Namine? Kairi?!" Riku yelled as he got up, "Guys?! GUYS! Where are you?!"

He got up and began to try to find any sign of his friends. Unknown to him, somebody was observing him.

* * *

"Wow… we're gonna be riding in a spaceship…" Sora gawked in amazement as he and Namine were looking at the ship

"It'll always be somewhere we can easily reach, but you can't let anyone know we're from another world," Donald informed.

"Why's that?" Namine asked.

"We're outsiders, and as Donald says, we can't let on where we're from. We gotta protect the world border," Goofy explained.

"ORDER!" Donald corrected as he opened up the door to the inside, "Come on in."

Sora and Namine headed into the ship and Sora gawked at the sights around him. The ship was rather high tech and fancy looking, and, to people of rather low tech worlds like them, it was a new sight to behold.

"Wow…" Sora said in awe.

"Yea…" Namine nodded.

"Don't touch anything!" Donald quickly yelled.

However, Sora was already inspecting everything and anything he could reach. Donald growled in anger as he quickly casted up some magic. The magic took the form of a giant rock… which then fell on Sora's head.

"Sora!" Namine gasped in worry.

"Ow!" Sora winced as he rubbed his head, "What was that for?!"

"I said don't touch anything!"

"Sorry," Sora grumbled as he and Namine saw two seats near the front, "Uh… where are we supposed to sit?"

"Hold on…" Donald responded as he walked over to a megaphone of sorts, "Chip! Dale! We need two more seats! We got two Key bearers!"

"ON IT!" two high-pitched voices shouted as two chimpmunks came into view and magiced up two more throne-like seats, "There you go!"

"Wow…" another voice added, as a grasshopper leaped up and down to the two, "Hello. Jiminy Cricket here."

"Hi, I'm Sora," the brunette smiled, "And this is my friend, Namine."

"...hi…"

"Sora and Namine, huh?" Jiminy said as he jumped down, "What peculiar names."

"What's odd about that?" Sora questioned.

"Sorry, just they sound a little peculiar to me is all."

"Same here," Donald added.

"Gee, thanks…" Sora groaned.

"Aw, don't let it get to ya, Sora. I think yer name is nice," Goofy smiled, "As is your pal's."

"Thanks Goofy," Sora smiled.

"Extra chairs set up, Donald!" Chip reminded.

The four all set down as Donald took the controls and sped the Gummi Ship forward. They were soon a fair distance away from Traverse Town while Sora and Namine looked out the window.

"Wow…" Sora gawked, small tears forming in his eyes at the majesty of space.

"So pretty," Namine smiled as she took out her sketchbook and began to try and sketch some of the sky, but soon noticed Sora's tears, "You ok?"

"Y-yea… just… wow…"

Namine smiled as she got to work on her sketch before she noticed something that was put between the pages of the book. She took it out to reveal a photograph of the four Destiny Island friends, Sora smiling, Kairi having her eyes closed and tongue sticking out of her smiling mouth while giving the peace sign, Riku standing in the distance with his arms crossed, and Namine was just happily standing next to Kairi and Sora. She then proceeded to tuck the picture back into the sketchbook with a sigh before continuing her sketch.

"We're here!" Donald called out after a while.

"Already?" Sora blinked.

"Alrighty, let's get this thing landed…" Donald said as he slowly began to lower the ship.

Sora dashed over to the front to see the world with a smile on his face, seeing the unusual design of it with a castle on one side of the pink checkerboard planet and then there looked to be some oddly shaped trees. Sora ended up getting in the way of Donald's view as he tried to land.

"Hey! MOVE!" Donald snapped as he used magic to fling Sora out of his way, "Yeesh… this is a delicate process a- OH NO THE GROUND!"

The others screamed before they were all suddenly forced out of the Gummi Ship and went falling into what looked to be a large tube, screaming for a bit, but then it felt like gravity slowed and they simply began floating down the tube.

"Goodness… this is fun…" Namine giggled as they floated down.

"Yea, certainly is," Goofy nodded as he got into a relaxed position.

"This is still really strange… what happened to gravity?" Sora wondered.

The group eventually reached the ground safely, though Goofy ended up falling on his back, even if he did flip over to his gut before landing.

"There it is," Sora smiled until they heard the pitter patter of feet and turned to see a rabbit with a waistcoat and a watch running past.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" he panted and screamed as he kept running, "Oh dear! Oh dear, oh dear! I'm here! I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE!"

"Huh?" Sora and Namine blinked, confused.

"Oh the Queen! She'll have my head for sure!" the rabbit panicked, turning the corner down the hall.

"That's… strangely dark," Namine gulped as she nervously hid behind Sora.

"After that rabbit!" Donald shouted, leading the way as they found a large door and the duck opened it, only to run into a smaller door behind it.

The group all looked at it in confusion until Namine opened more doors behind it until they found an entrance that they had to duck under to get in, finding themselves in a rather bizarre room. The room itself was average in size with multiple decorations that were in various sizes. They then saw the rabbit was no tiny, about 3 inches high as it ran through a small door barely taller than the rabbit before it shut.

"...ok?" Namine blinked as she tilted her head.

Donald and Goofy just stared.

"How did he get so small?" Sora wondered in confusion.

"Uh, no, you're simply too big," a voice spoke from the doorknob of all things, making the four gasp and stare at the doorknob.

"WAK! IT TALKS!" Donald gawked, the doorknob yawning in response.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

"Good mornin'," Goofy happily greeted.

"Good _night_! *yawns* I need a bit more sleep."

The group all exchanged looks before Namine approached with a curious look

"Excuse me. Before you go to sleep, could you please tell us how we can turn small like that rabbit?" Namine inquired.

"Why don't you try the bottle?" the doorknob offered, using it's knob to point to the center of the room, "Over there."

"...this?" Sora blinked as he grabbed it.

"Thank you," Namine said as she gave a bow.

The four examined the white bottle with the blue label and the two humans inspected the label for anything off, but all it had was a picture of a large tree, and then an arrow pointing to a small sapling.

"...ok?" Sora blinked.

"We might not have much of a choice," Namine gulped before taking a sip from the bottle. She blinked a bit before a large cloud of smoke appeared in front of her.

"...huh?" Sora blinked as the smoke faded, "Wait… where'd she go?"

"DOWN HERE!" he heard a squeaky voice yell out, making him look down to see Namine.

"Whoa! Namine? You ok?" Sora checked as Namine waved a bit.

"Yea!" she nodded.

"Golly!" a new voice exclaimed, making the group turn to see Jiminy, "How did this happen?"

"DRINK FROM THE BOTTLE!" Namine called out.

Goofy simply nodded as he did so, and with a poof, was suddenly Namine's size.

"Oh my goodness!" Jiminy gawked as he saw the same thing happen with Sora, "...that's certainly surprising."

"...we're a little smaller than you are…" Namine noted.

Donald took a drink before he ended up landing on top of Jiminy, "...sorry."

"I don't know if I'll be able to get used to this," Jiminy admitted as Donald got off of him, "Thank you, kindly."

"Why are you here?" Sora couldn't help but ask.

"As chronicler, it's my duty to catalog everything that happens with us," Jiminy informed with a smile.

Sora and Namine gave a nod.

"Shouldn't you follow us at your typical size compared to us, then?" Donald checked.

The cricket gave a nervous look to the bottle with the shrinking liquid, and then managed to get a little bit of it on his person and let him shrink to be on Sora's shoulder.

"Alright, let's go!" Sora smiled as he raised his Keyblade upwards. A light spark of energy glowed off of it for a moment, but it then stopped.

Confused, Namine was about to say something before Sora approached the door, but found it locked.

"Uh… hello? Mr Doorknob?" Sora checked as said doorknob yawned, not noticing Namine, Donald, and Goofy check near the giant bed to see a hole in the wall.

"Looks like we gotta find another way forward… and I think we found it," Namine informed as she motioned to it with her Keyblade.

Seeing that motion, Sora decided to follow the others into the hole.

* * *

They emerged out of the hole to find themselves in some kind of hedge maze. They slowly walked forward before they saw some small red Heartless with orange 'hats' pop up and bounce around. Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade to swat the Heartless away, while Namine began to cast her ice magic at the Heartless. In fact, the moment the ice magic hit the Heartless, they seemed to poof out of existence, with the hearts rising to the sky.

"Wow…" Namine blinked.

"So these red ones are weak to ice magic," Donald noted.

Jiminy proceeded to make a note of that while the others continued to fight the Heartless in the maze and running through it until there didn't seem to be anymore of them at the moment.

"Nice work there," Sora smiled.

"I just… used a bit of a magic…" Namine responded with a faint blush.

"And yet you're so skilled with it already."

"...eh," Donald commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora questioned.

"She's still learning. She got lucky with those Heartless…"

"...he's not wrong… I did kinda just get lucky…" Namine admitted.

"She knows it."

"...no need to be so rude about it…" was all Sora said in response.

Goofy simply gave a nervous look about that, unsure if he should speak before-

"Hey! I think we're almost outta here," the guard dog quickly told the group.

"Alright!" Sora smiled as he raced forward.

* * *

The group then found themselves in an outdoor courtyard where there were anthropomorphic cards and the rabbit from earlier along with a young blonde girl in a blue dress and a larger, older woman sitting above in the judge's seat. The rabbit was panting before he held up a trumpet and blared the thing loudly.

"COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!" the rabbit called out

"I'm on trial? Why?" the young blonde asked.

"Her majesty the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" the rabbit announced.

Sora and Namine both looked to see the so called 'Queen of Hearts', seeing her tiny crown compared to her large body in the red and black dress.

"This girl is the culprit, there's no doubt about it!" the Queen of Hearts stated, "And the reason is… BECAUSE I SAY SO, THAT'S WHY!"

"That is so unfair!" the blonde girl protested.

"Well have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course. I've done absolutely nothing wrong. You may be queen, but I don't think that gives you the right to be so… so mean!"

"SILENCE! You DARE defy me?!"

The girl was silent for a moment as the group turned to each other for a bit.

"Hey guys, we should help her out," Sora stated.

"I agree. This is unfair." Namine added.

"Yea, but uh…" Donald started.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

"MEDDLING!" Donald corrected.

"Oh yea! A-hyuck! And that's against the rules."

"...what do you mean by that?"

"Basically, we can't go messing around with people from other worlds."

"Well… my best friend is from another world," Sora responded, "That's already meddling, so I don't see why I should stop now..."

"The court finds the defendant… GUILTY AS CHARGED! For the crimes of assault, and attempted theft of my heart," the Queen of Hearts spoke up, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"No no! Oh please!" the blonde girl pleaded.

Sora then dashed forward with the others behind him, "Hold it!"

"Who are you?! How DARE you interfere with my court!" the Queen of Hearts snapped.

"Pardon us, but we know who the real culprit is," Namine informed.

"This person isn't who you're looking for," Sora added as he motioned to the blonde girl.

"That's nonsense! Have you any proof?" the Queen countered.

"...why not let us find some?" Sora stated.

"...fine," the Queen sighed, "You may find your evidence. You may find as many or as few pieces as you may need, but until you find them, Alice remains here!"

Sora nodded as he headed to the west with his friends as they entered a large forest.

"...what have we gotten ourselves into?" Donald sighed.

"Come on, Donald. All we need to do is find the evidence and then we can ask this Alice girl if she's seen Riku or Kairi," Sora countered.

"Or your King," Namine quickly added.

"A-hyuck! Yea! Who knows, maybe she's seen 'em," Goofy nodded.

"NO! WE'RE ALREADY MEDDLING ENOUGH AS IT IS!" Donald snapped.

Sora simply rolled his eyes at Donald before the duck sighed.

"Look, I know what we're trying to do, but things are already getting out of hand with the Heartless. I mean, normally they act on instinct, but didn't those in the maze act more like a group?"

"...maybe?" Sora shrugged before turning to Namine, "You've seen these things before right?"

"I hardly remember that," Namine responded.

"Well, something's up… it's almost like there's somebody leading them…"

They then heard a strange laughter, turning to try and find the source before seeing a floating pink cat head. Sora quickly summoned his Keyblade as the floating head moved around rather erratically. Then the head stopped on a stump, with a headless feline body bouncing on it.

"Who are you?" Donald yelled as he readied his staff.

"Who indeed?" the cat spoke as he stretched, his head rolling out of place as he did so "Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, yet she's not guilty of a thing…"

"So she's innocent?" Goofy asked.

The cat just picked up its head and popped it back onto its neck stump.

"...I'm starting to not like this world…" Namine admitted.

"Seriously, do you know who actually tried to hurt this queen?" Sora questioned.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, lies in the darkness…" the cat responded before it vanished into shadows, "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which way. To get the culprit is to face the darkness, boy of the winds, girl of ocean waves, but perhaps you may find some secrets in the upside down room…"

"Can we even trust this guy?" Donald asked, the cat appearing behind him.

"To trust or not to trust… I trust you'll make the right decision," the cat smiled before vanishing again.

Namine gasped and hid behind Sora after seeing the cat appear behind Donald.

"He's gone," Sora assured.

"...ok…" she nervously nodded, "...but what do you think he means by 'to get the culprit is to face the darkness'?"

"I have no idea."

"Well… he did give us one straightforward clue," Jiminy noted as he hopped into view, "Something about an upside down room. We'll need to find a way to access such a room."

They all exchanged nods and began to search for said room. On their way, they found a few small pink boxes that they were unable to open. Donald and Goofy ended up needing to carry them as they continued onwards. They later found themselves in some sort of smaller garden with a tea party set up.

"How pretty…" Namine commented as she got out her sketchbook and began to draw the area out, making Sora peek over and see how her sketch was looking, "...Sora… please no peeking."

"Sorry," he quickly apologized before he noticed something in the center, "Hmm?"

He then proceeded to approach the center of the table and plucked out what looked to be some sort of a light green, almost teal, colored crystal with wind symbols.

"What's this?" he wondered as Namine walked over.

"...huh. Looks like the gem that Terra gave me," she noted.

Donald gave an annoyed tap at the ground, obviously impatient about the two of them looking around.

"Sorry," they both apologized before they entered a building nearby, but once inside, they found themselves walking on the ceiling of the room they first shrunk in, as if it were the floor, "What the…?!"

"We're all upside down?!" Sora yelled out.

"From your point of view, maybe. But to me, you're rightside up…" the cat's voice spoke, making them turn to see the Cheshire Cat hanging out on the lamps of the room. The cat turned to see Namine nervously hiding behind Sora, "So you chose to hide with the boy who holds a power that is not his own, huh?"

Sora gave an annoyed glare to the cat before the cat pointed its fingers at the lamps.

"It is a little dark in here. The shadows will only appear with a little light… the shadows hold the answers you seek…" the Cheshire Cat smirked before vanishing.

"...ok?" Sora blinked.

"I think it means we need to light the lamps," Namine figured.

"How?"

Donald gave an annoyed sigh as he handed the boxes he was carrying over to Sora before hopping onto the lamps and lighting them with fire magic, causing the cat to appear again.

The cat began to laugh a little before an annoyed Sora just aimed his Keyblade at him, "Look, I've had enough of these games! Just give us the answers we want!"

"...So impatient. Well, I will say, the queen will try to keep you from winning. The more clues you have the better," he replied, making another pink box appear in front of Donald, "Here's the last piece you'll need. Just be mindful, Alice could still be in danger. Even if you try and be an ace attorney, you'll need to watch your step."

Sora just grabbed the last box and looked confused, soon seeing the cat was gone. Suddenly, out spawned more Heartless. This forced the majority of the group to fight back until the Heartless retreated in a hurry

"Let's hurry back to the courtyard," Sora suggested.

* * *

The group soon returned to the courtyard, complete with four boxes. Sora and Namine placed the four boxes onto the ground before they headed over to the witness stand to speak. Donald and Goofy, meanwhile, were placed on a separate stand nearby.

"Alright. It appears you have quite a lot of evidence," The Queen noted, "But it won't be long before the guilty is shown. GUARDS! Bring forth MY evidence!"

"Wait, what?!" both Sora and Namine yelled as a guard brought forth one pink box identical to the other four, and the five were then magically shuffled.

"How's that fair?" Sora demanded to know.

"...I think we should just go along with it for now…" Namine sighed.

"Hmm… it would take too long to open and examine them all. In that case, one of you shall each pick one of the pieces of evidence. Whichever ones you pick, those will be the ones we shall use for the trial!" the Queen yelled.

"...alright…" Sora nodded.

Sora and Namine each stood up and began to look over the boxes. While Sora looked confused, Namine noticed each had an identical symbol of a yellow ribbon on them, but one looked different in that the ribbon was a black color and seemed to be done slightly differently. She quickly motioned to Sora to pick one of the yellow ribbon boxes, which he did. They presented the boxes to the Queen.

"Alright… the one the boy picked…" the queen ordered as Sora opened it up to reveal what appeared to be footprints on a strange leaf, "What are those?"

"These, your highness, are the footprints of the culprit. Clearly, they're very small. No person could've left them," Sora reasoned.

The queen looked a tad annoyed at first, "...Fine. Let us see what the girl has brought forth."

Namine then opened hers to show claw marks on what looked to be wood.

"Claw markings. It's obvious the defendant would be unable to make these."

"As you can see from this evidence, Alice is clearly innocent. Not guilty of the charges put against her!" Sora added, the Queen of Hearts fit to burst.

"SILENCE! I'm the Queen, and my word is law!" She snapped.

"Well, maybe your law needs to get altered! This person is innocent and you're in the wrong! TAKE THAT!" Sora yelled as he pointed at her, causing a gust of wind to fly at her, sending the queen onto her back, legs flailing in the air as everybody stared in disbelief, "Uh… what did I just do?"

"Magic?" Namine shrugged as Donald and Goofy rushed to Alice's cage and got it open. They could all hear the queen growl in anger, "...run?"

"Run," Sora nodded.

The group was able to make a break for it, but the card guards were quickly tailing them.

* * *

The group soon found themselves back in the Bizarre room and all looked nervous.

"Smooth move there…" Donald snarked.

"Not like I knew I could do that!" Sora retorted.

"Um, where's Alice?" Goofy asked.

Sora, Namine and Donald all quickly looked around to find it was just the four of them.

"How'd we lose her?" Donald wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Sora shrugged.

"Poor Alice, lost within the shadows that run far deeper than any of you could comprehend…" the Cheshire Cat spoke from atop the table.

Donald just gave an annoyed sigh in response to the cat as Sora climbed up the chair and onto the table.

"The shadows that took her have left a flunky for you to deal with. However, did you know that the closer the light, the greater the shadows? Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad…"

"YOU TRICKED US!" Donald shouted.

"The Cheshire Cat doesn't trick. He just doesn't pick sides."

A large 'thud' occurred as a large Heartless reminiscent of a jester in red, blacks, and golds with five stacked faces landed, arms unfolding, and legs that were rather thin looking. The Cheshire Cat simply snickered as he teleported away.

"Got an idea," Sora smirked, "Let's get bigger and smash it like a bug! ...oh, no offense Jiminy."

"None taken," the cricket assured quickly.

The Heartless looked to the canisters on the table and quickly knocked them away.

"...so much for that idea…" Sora muttered.

"We have to fight it with what we've got!" Donald stated as he blasted ice magic at it.

Sora and Goofy both charged forward, leaping and swinging their weapons at the creature's torso. The creature got annoyed as it walked to a stove and lit its clubs on fire.

Namine quickly got atop the table, took aim with her Keyblade, and fired off an ice shot at the Heartless. The ice quickly caused the fire to stop and allowed Sora and Goofy to get some hits in. Namine jumped off the table, but then gave it a look as a plan formed in her head.

"Hey! Try and catch me!" Namine yelled at the Heartless.

The Heartless quickly turned its attention to her and charged over to her. Namine quickly managed to get up to the top of the table and, after making sure it was still there, lowered her head into its view before quickly moving up. She heard a loud 'bonk' sound.

"Nice!" Sora smiled as he dashed over and gave it another bonk on the head before he got an idea as he saw it ready to use the flaming clubs, "Wind!"

He sent out a crescent shaped wind blast, causing one club to be extinguished while the other went out with a burst of ice from Namine. The two quickly exchanged nods as they charged forward and slashed the Heartless in unison, causing it to growl in pain.

Sora and Namine then jumped into the air and slashed in different directions. Sora slashed to the right and Namine slashed to the left. The X left in the air by the impact began to spark with energy as the Heartless convulsed and then exploded in a burst of light as the energy X turned into a heart shape that then vanished.

"Phew! What a relief," Sora smiled.

"Nice job there," Namine smiled.

"Thanks. You were pretty clever there with that trap!"

"Oh… it was nothing…"

The two high fived before they heard a yawning, turning to see the doorknob waking up.

"Ugh… can't you see I'm trying to sleep? That racket is enough to keep a doorknob up all night..." the doorknob yawned, its open mouth revealing a glow in the shape of a keyhole.

Sora's Keyblade gave a soft glow of energy and he aimed it at the keyhole… but nothing happened. Sora turned away and began to tap his Keyblade a bit as Namine took aim at the keyhole, but again, nothing. The two then felt both their Keyblades move, making them aim at the doorknob with both blades glowing brighter before they were side-by-side, the lights sending a beam of energy into the keyhole, and after a few seconds, the glows of both Keyblade and keyhole vanished with a lock sound.

"What… was that?" Sora wondered.

"I have no idea," Namine added.

"You hear something?" Goofy wondered as Donald saw a small green half-piece of a gummy-like object drop from where the keyhole was.

"A gummi block?" he blinked.

Goofy walked over and picked it up as the block vanished in a flash of light.

"Hey guys, look at this…" Sora called out as he picked up what looked to be some sort of keychain, this one resembling a heart that was both red and black.

"That's an odd looking Keychain," Namine commented.

"Guess the world gave us a little momento of this place…" Sora figured.

"I guess we'll need to go soon," Goofy added

"Splendid! Most magnificent! Marvelous!" a voice shouted as they saw the Cheshire Cat cheering, "You all did simply stupendous! I knew you could win!"

"...Cheshire Cat… who are you, really? And do you know what happened to…?" Namine began as the cat got a somewhat serious face.

"If you're looking for Alice, she is long gone from here. Lost to the shadows, that dragged these monsters here. How they got here? I couldn't tell you. Our world's nature is very special, and your conditions for being here even moreso. But… that is all…"

* * *

"Blasted cat! We should've eliminated him when he refused to join us the first time!" the pirate snapped as the group was observed by the villains in the castle.

"I gots a question. How did the Heartless even get there?" the voice that argued with the pirate questioned, "I mean… Heartless can't go inta dreams, right?"

"Honestly, I haven't the faintest clue…" the leader admitted, "However, the girl's heart must be particularly powerful if her own dreams could manifest into worlds of their own…"

"Indeed," the suave voice that was her second in command concurred, "No meer individual could have such a power naturally. But the boy and girl with the Keyblades are growing to be more of a problem. They found one of the Keyholes."

"Fear not, it will take them ages to find the rest. Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the princesses."

"They are falling into our hands one-by-one," the leader smiled, turning to see someone being brought in, the person entering the dim light being… Alice, "Speaking of which…"

"Wh-where am I?" she gulped.

The leader simply gave a wicked smirk as she casted some magic on Alice that put her to sleep. The magic then put her within a sort of capsule that kept her asleep alongside several other women in similar capsules.

"Now then… Hades…" the leader spoke, "In preparation for those brats appearing in your world, I want you to have the Heartless ready. And while you're at it, feel free to take and prepare a champion to use against them as well."

"Oh, now you're speaking my language," Hades, revealed to be a blue-skinned man wearing a black chiton with a head of blue flames chuckled as he walked out, "I'm looking forward to it. But uh, quick question. Can I have more than one champion?"

"...As you wish. Just make sure they're powerful."

Hades smirked as he headed off and looked to a small fire in his hands to pick out a champion or two…

* * *

 **Pikatwig: So, next world is Greek-themed. ...yay…**

 **KKD: I hoped we'd go to a jungle next, but… eh. Whatever.**

 **Pikatwig: I tried to think up some foreshadowing to the next world since we did have a transition to the villains. ...and Oogie questioning how the Heartless got to Wonderland is something that recently occured to me. Wonderland is a dream. It's established in Dream Drop Distance that the Heartless can't go into worlds made of dreams. How did they get there? And, for that matter, how is that world in Days? If Alice woke up from the dream, how is it still there?!**

 **KKD: No idea.**

 **Pikatwig: ...eh. I should really stop questioning Wonderland. The person who wrote that book was drunk when he made it.**

 **KKD: ...that explains a lot.**

 **Pikatwig: Yea…**

 **KKD: Either way, I'm glad you guys enjoyed this so far, and I hope we can continue to expand on this tale of Namine's.**

 **Pikatwig: Same here. I have been thinking about some ideas for this story, but it was a lack of time to try and work on it that kept us from working on the next chapter. Anyhow… let's go into some things I thought up while we worked on this. I honestly wanted to have an Ace Attorney reference somewhere and then I remembered the gusts of wind from the anime when Phoenix does the finger point. Giving Sora use of Aero early on let us do that. ...worth noting is that, in KH1, Aero was a defensive spell.**

 **KKD: Yea, and I remember that well, though I don't remember it it appearing in other games.**

 **Pikatwig: It was in Chain of Memories, II, Birth By Sleep and Re;Coded according to the KH wiki.**

 **KKD: ...k.**

 **Pikatwig: So… another thing about that little villain council there. In the Kingdom Hearts manga, Halloweentown wasn't in it. At all. Or any of the KH mangas.**

 **KKD: I'm partially happy for that, but that also means part of the story is out. It might be tricky considering Tim Burton.**

 **Pikatwig: Yet, they forgot to remove the bit with Oogie insulting Captain Hook.**

 **KKD: Yea… not cool.**

 **Pikatwig: And, as was shown, Jafar is Maleficent's second-in-command. Just kinda seems like something that would fit.**

 **KKD: Yea, I can imagine it too.**

 **Pikatwig: ...actually… now that I think about it… I think there was one special or something where Maleficent did something and Jafar was her second-in-command. Lemme check… *looks it up* Uh… nope. Jafar was the leader of the villains in the special I was thinking of.**

 **KKD: What special was it?**

 **Pikatwig: A Halloween special for one of my all time favorite Disney cartoons, House of Mouse.**

 **KKD: Ok? I remember that vaguely.**

 **Pikatwig: ...surprised KH hasn't referenced it. They referenced Fantasia and the Mickey Three Musketeers movie, but not that. Hmm… *takes out notepad* Note to self, fit in House of Mouse reference… somewhere.**

 **KKD: …**

 **Pikatwig: ...it was one of my favorite Disney cartoons, let me have one reference.**

 **KKD: Fair enough.**

 **Pikatwig: Back to the bit with the villains, Jafar's comment about 'Sora's power not being his own' is actually meant as foreshadowing to Ven. Nomura confirmed that in an interview.**

 **KKD: That is interesting to say the least. Anything else?**

 **Pikatwig: The combo finisher was something I thought up while eating dinner, but the Keyhole requiring both their Keyblades to seal up was something that I thought up when we originally wrote the first chapter. Thought it would be cute to have them do it together.**

 **KKD: That's pretty cool.**

 **Pikatwig: And Hades is getting some ideas in motion for the next world. Given how Final Fantasy's Terra popped up, you gotta wonder what other surprises I got in mind.**

 **KKD: Yea. There's going to be more characters popping up. And knowing Pika, a few that are pre-VII as well. Anything else before favs?**

 **Pikatwig: We do have a big ol surprise in mind after Monstro, but that's all we're gonna say there. And there is something I want to hear an audience opinion on. But for favorite part… the combo finisher. That was a truly amazing combo. As for why it changed from an X to a heart… magic? Just because it was cool? Dunno. Just cause. Your turn.**

 **KKD: Oh yea, that was awesome. It's kinda hard for me to pick a favorite of this entire chapter, so I think I'll go for the finisher, too.**

 **Pikatwig: Nice.**

 **KKD: Yea.**

 **Pikatwig: Now then… I wanna get an audience opinion on something. You know how, in some worlds, Sora and company change looks?**

 **KKD: Yep.**

 **Pikatwig: Well, for most of the worlds where look alteration happens, it'll be a simple add on for Namine. ...bar one. Halloweentown. We actually briefly talked about this at one point. I thought up witch and KKD thought up some kind of catgirl.**

 **KKD: We're still trying to work that out.**

 **Pikatwig: I honestly wanna hear some audience opinions on what we should do for that world. Should it be a witch, catgirl, or something else completely? Let us know what you think in your reviews.**

 **KKD: Well, that's about it fo-*hears something and almost freezes up, eyes wide open***

 **Pikatwg: ...you ok?**

 ***The sun outside began to rise with the opening lines of Circle of Life from Lion King beginning as KKD's eyes widened***

 **KKD: ...Spyro's… coming back…?! *smiles widely before squealing with joy, leaping out and bouncing around the room, leaving Pika confused as Hinata from KKD's reviews walked in***

 **Hinata: ...Yup. His inner child took over.**

 **Pikatwig: Oh hey. Good to see you again.**

 **Hinata: I apologize for not showing up that much. Tokubrony has had a lot of material going on with us in his reviews lately.**

 **Pikatwig: Alright, I suppose. But, still, nice to see you again.**

 **Hinata: *smiles* Thanks. In any case, while I get Zach to calm down, I'll help sign off if needed. You know who these two are. He's the Crossover King, and Pika's the… uh… what's your title?**

 **Pikatwig: ...I forget.**

 **Hinata: Hang on. *uses her data form to find it* Raiden Writer.**

 **Pikatwig: ...yea, that.**

 **Hinata: Like I said, Zach's the Crossover King, Pika's the Raiden Writer, and we'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **Pikatwig: Just Live More.**


	3. Chapter 3: Olympus Coliseum

**Pikatwig: *hums a bit of 'Don't Think Twice' as he walked in* ...catchy.**

 **KKD: Hey bud.**

 **Pikatwig: Hey. Well, time for the next chapter of Namine's Tale.**

 **KKD: Yep. And considering what's up next… I'm anxious to get started.**

 **Pikatwig: Especially considering how badly the LP curse struck you when you streamed the boss of the world this chapter is based on…**

 **KKD: Uh… yea… that was… not my best experience. I had been hit hard. And that was the reason why I had Victini, hoping he would help me win… but… nope.**

 **Pikatwig: Anyhow… the next world os Olympus Coliseum… Greek mythology… *exhales***

 **KKD: There a reason you don't like Greek myths?**

 **Pikatwig: Popular book series that came out around the time I was in fourth grade. I got seriously sick and tired of that series, but the books just kept coming out and coming out and blech! The first book was new around… the middle-ish of my 4th grade year, and the last book in the main series was out by the time I left 4th grade!**

 **KKD: …**

 **Pikatwig: I just got so sick and tired of that series! I'm not bothering to name it, since mentioning that I hated it resulted in the very first time Silver ever used the F-word in response to something I said.**

 **KKD: ...duly noted.**

 **Pikatwig: And I did see Hercules… eh. Wasn't too big a fan.**

 **KKD: I see.**

 **Pikatwig: So this chapter is gonna get some much needed… spicing up… to put it mildly.**

 **KKD: ...how so?**

 **Pikatwig: You'll see.**

 **KKD: Ok… I guess.**

 **Pikatwig: I do have some plans for this and Halloweentown when I cover them in the 358/2 Days Abridged story. ...also… something I've been debating rolling by you… should we consider that canon to this story series or no? Just wanted to get your opinion on the idea.**

 **KKD: Hmm…**

 **Pikatwig: Think on it if you need to.**

 **KKD: Ok.**

 **Pikatwig: Also… something else I wanna mention… uh… remember how in KH2 how Namine was the one who restored Sora's memories?**

 **KKD: Yea.**

 **Pikatwig: And how DiZ was kind of a jerk to Nobodies because… reasons?**

 **KKD: Yea…**

 **Pikatwig: Well… he was planning on offing Namine after she got Sora back to normal. I'm not kidding! He was either gonna do it himself or have Riku do it for him! This girl is instrumental to your plan for revenge and you plan on killing her after she's helped you for over a year?! What the legitimate heck DiZ?!**

 **KKD: That's just cold. It's almost racist.**

 **Pikatwig: What he said.**

 **KKD: ...anything else worth mentioning?**

 **Pikatwig: Not at this time. Let's begin.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own the rights to anything in this story as it is a fanmade project. Kingdom Hearts and the movies and games used within are the property of Walt Disney Studios, SquareEnix, and Tetsuya Nomura. The only things the authors own are the original concepts within.**

* * *

"I must say, that duel with that Heartless was simply spectacular! Amazing! Stunning! Fantastic!" Jiminy smiled as he wrote down notes about Wonderland.

"That's debatable," Donald responded.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Sora asked.

"I'm not mean. I'm a realist."

"Ya mean ya sell retail?" Goofy asked.

"NO! What I mean is that I have to be realistic; I can be optimistic but I have to look at the bigger picture here. I've had to be after the incident with the Spear of Selene…"

"The Spear of what now?" Sora inquired.

Donald just walked up to his seat at the helm of the Gummi Ship before he was shown a monitor.

-The next closest world up is known for its strong warriors. They also hold all sorts of tournaments where many cool things happen!- Chip informed.

"Sounds pretty awesome…" Sora smiled.

"Should we take a look?" Namine asked.

"...might be worth a look…" Donald figured, "Chip, Dale, set a course!"

-Yes sir!- the chipmunks saluted.

Thus, the Gummi Ship got going and soon came across some kind of coliseum. They landed the Gummi Ship somewhere near a forest before the quartet headed on out. They walked through the forest for a bit before arriving at the coliseum and saw how gold it looked.

"Wow…" Sora gawked.

Namine gave a nod as they admired the grandeur of the structure. She quickly got out her sketchbook and began to doodle out some of the structure as best she could.

"Mighty impressive, right Donald?" Goofy asked.

"Eh. I've seen bigger places before…" Donald shrugged.

"The castle back home?"

"No… Scrooge's mansion."

"Ooh…"

"Hopefully he's keeping them out of trouble… I doubt it, but I can have hope…" Donald muttered.

"Who's Scrooge?" Namine asked.

"He's Donald's uncle," Goofy informed.

"And he's a royal mess…"

Sora and Namine just exchanged looks before shrugging and then entering the coliseum itself, finding some sort of man, fat yet shorter than any of them on a pedestal to look at some kind of chalkboard. They could faintly make out some chalk writing on the board that read 'Clo', but the rest was blocked off due to the pudgy man.

"Um…" Sora started, but-

"Good timing," the man, who had a goat's lower body, replied without looking at the group, "Lend me a hand, would ya? Move that pedestal over there? I gotta get this place set up for the games!"

Namine attempted to not laugh at how the man had said 'games' while Sora just shrugged and went over to the block to try and push it. However, it was clear he was having trouble, no matter how hard he tried. Donald and Goofy even gave it a shot, but it wouldn't budge an inch. Sora tried bonking it with the Keyblade, but that didn't budge it either. Donald tried a bit of magic, yet it had the same result. Namine proceeded to make an attempt and… results were the same.

"It's way too heavy!" Sora complained.

"Yea. Too hea- wait…" the man spoke before he got bug-eyed, "TOO HEAVY?!"

"Yea…"

"Herc, are you goin' soft on me or somethin'?! Since when were you such a little-" the man began to complain as he turned around to face Sora, "...oh. You're not Herc. What are you doing here?"

He hoped down off of the pedestal he was standing on, "This here's the world-famous Coliseum! Certified heroes only!"

"You need to be certified to be a hero?" Namine questioned.

"Duh, blondie," the man scoffed, "After an incident with a competitor several years ago, the gods decided to make these games only for certified heroes! And I'm the one in charge of setting up for the games! So run along, pipsqueaks!"

Sora glared at the man for a moment, clearly not happy about this.

"Look, it's like this. Heroes come from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the famous coliseum," the man informed, pacing on his goat hooves, "Kids like you don't belong here where you can get hurt. Most of the challenges are a bit much for someone not physically strong enough or tough enough. You and your blonde friend here are just not the types that look capable enough to try this."

"...just because we don't look tough?" Namine summarized.

"Don't be dumb! We've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora proclaimed.

"Kid, I don't have time for your lies. Why don't you go run off and train while your blonde friend over there goes to cheer you while you train," he commented before his eyes widened, "...wait…"

Namine walked off in a bit of a huff and Sora, Donald and Goofy tailed after her.

"Namine! Wait!" Sora yelled.

"...Sora… did you hear what he said to me? He flat out say that I should just cheer you on and not help!"

"Don't let him get to you! He just doesn't know what he's talkin about!" Goofy said as he and Donald arrived next to her.

"...maybe you can prove him wrong by kicking butt in these games!" Sora smiled.

"...how are we gonna do that? It's not like we can get the thing we need to be a 'certified hero' by snapping our fingers…" Namine sighed, "But… we do need to figure it out. Maybe somebody in that village could help?"

"I wouldn't bother. That guy... he is a rather stubborn ol' goat, wouldn't you say?" a new voice replied as the group turned to see a figure in a black chiton with blue skin, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and a head of hair that was literally blue fire.

"Who are you?!" Donald demanded to know.

"Easy, easy, chill out there," he said as he magically made a block of ice drop in on Donald's head.

"OW!" Donald screeched and groaned.

"Just tell me what's up and maybe I can help."

Sora gave a smile while Namine gave a nervous look.

"Well, you see, there's some kind of event going on that requires us to be certified heroes, and we need to prove to that one guy that-"

"Ok, whoa-hold up, slow down there, shorty. So let me see if I got this right, the short of it is that you all wanna enter the games, right?" the man checked after Sora's fast rambling.

"More or less," Goofy nodded.

The man simply nodded as he waved his hand, gathering some kind of smoke.

"Then hey, check this out," he grinned, gathering the smoke before, after the smoke solidified, it turned into four pieces of paper that read 'Certified Hero' on them.

"Wait… Passes?!" Sora blinked in surprise.

"And they're all yours," the man grinned, "These are all you need to be a 'certified hero' in the eyes of that doofus. Good luck out there, kids."

"...no catch?" Namine asked.

The man simply left without saying another word.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sora smiled as he headed for the entrance to the coliseum.

"...I… don't know…" Namine stated.

"What?"

"I mean… we didn't really earn these. We were just given them out of nowhere… it kinda feels like we're cheating our way into these games…" Namine commented.

"Namine, I know you're concerned, but we aren't from this world and who knows how long it'll take to get these things normally. If we wanna find your sister and Riku… maybe we just gotta take a few risks here and there."

"...this doesn't feel right…" Namine responded, "I may want to find my sister and Riku… and the others from the islands since we don't know where they are… but I wanna do it the right way. I'm gonna head into the town and see if I can find something out."

"Meanwhile…" Sora smirked as he held his pass up "I'm going into the games. Who's with me?!"

"Me!" Goofy cheered.

"...somebody needs to make sure you two don't get yourselves hurt…" Donald sighed.

"...alright…" Namine nodded as she headed towards the town.

"May your heart be your guiding key!" Goofy called out.

"...what?" Sora blinked.

"It was a good luck phrase the king told us," Goofy smiled, "It helps us go forward!"

Sora smiled as he, Donald and Goofy headed back into the coliseum. The half goat was about to say something when Sora shoved the paper into his face.

"Hey, how'd you get this so fast?!"

"Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked.

"...well… *sighs* I guess so. We'll start with the preliminaries!" the satyr declared, "By the way, before I forget, name's Philoctetes. Call me Phil."

"I'm Sora, and these are Donald and Goofy."

"Alrighty then. Just a heads up, we got some real weirdos entering the tournament. Let's just hope yer blonde friend can give ya the support on the side… and uh… I can apologize to her if I hurt her feelings…"

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all stood in the arena, preparing themselves to fight as Heartless began to pop in and try to attack them. The trio effortlessly knocked the Heartless around like they were flies, easily winning their first two preliminary matches before Phil called them over.

"Gotta say, you three ain't bad. Wish Herc coulda been here to see ya, though," he replied.

"Who?" Sora blinked.

"Hercules! Now there's a true hero if I ever seen one myself. Why, I trained him personally! Too bad he's a bit busy checkin' with his pops right now."

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked excited, they noticed a blonde spiky-haired man walk in, wearing a lot of leather and rags, and a massively large bladed sword on his back, who was then followed by another spiky-haired man, though his hair was red, he had a white headband, a yellow scarf, blue tunic, yellow pants, what looked to be green socks, and brown shoes, and this was then followed by a male with green hair that wasn't spiky, had a green tunic with a white shirt, two wings attached to a helm that looked dragon-like in design, a sword, a shield, and brown shoes. The three presumed heroes glanced over at Sora, who looked at them with amazement, only for the three to walk away.

"Somethin' tells me that team's gonna be a handful. You better watch yerselves," Phil advised.

* * *

Three matches later, and the trio were celebrating while the trio of heroes spied them from a pit that nobody seemed to see them from.

"Those little punks are your next major foes, ok?" a familiar voice replied, revealing the blue-flame haired man from before, "No problems, just take 'em out."

"...why was it you stuck me with these two?" the blonde inquired.

"Thought it would make the match more flavorful if the bearers of this legendary key were fighting three super-powerful warriors…" he smiled.

"Fair enough," the one with red hair nodded.

"Wait… bearers? Cause I only saw one of the three use a key…" the one with green hair added.

"...wait, what?" the blue-fire haired man blinked as he took a closer look, "Grrr… seriously?! Where is that girl? She was with them earlier, why isn't she here now?!"

"Ok, now this feels odd. The great Hades, the god of the Underworld, is afraid of a couple of kids?" the redhead commented.

"Sorry, we can't do that. You know my contract says that-" the blonde began when-

"I KNOW! You think I don't know?! I wrote the contract! I wrote ALL of your contracts! Look, I know it says you're only supposed to fight Hercules in this tournament… but you gotta fight that kid, and the blonde girl, wherever she is, to get to him! Huh?" the man, Hades, snapped before cooling a bit, "Hey, it's like that ol' goat says: 'Rule #11: It's all just a game. So let loose an' have fun with it!'"

"I can roll with that," the redhead smiled.

"As long as we finish the job, that's fine," the green haired one shrugged off before the blonde led them away, preparing for their match.

"Yeesh… stiffer than the stiffs back home," Hades admitted, "Still, suckers like them are hard to come by."

* * *

Down at the town, Namine was roaming around with a confused look. She had not expected to see the city so filled with people. She eventually found several people around one area watching something. In particular, she found a girl with long purple hair with silver head ornaments wearing some kind of orange dress sitting in a chair with a crystal ball, and another girl looked like her twin, except she had less of a dress and more silver garments that showed off more of her skin, both girls' silver garments having green gems in them. The second girl was dancing rather energetically as the other looked in her crystal ball intently. The dancer had seemed to be what everybody was watching.

' _Wow… pretty…'_ Namine thought with a very faint blush.

"Like what you see?" the dancer had asked Namine as she walked over.

"...y-yea…" Namine nervously stammered.

"What's your name?"

"Namine…"

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Maya."

"Same…" Namine smiled nervously.

"...Meena," the first girl greeted with a smile.

Namine gave her a wave as she watched Maya dance. She smiled at how skilled this dancer was and how amazing she looked as she danced. People cheered in amazement at the sight as well, leaving Namine surprised when they threw munny their way.

"Thank you, thank you!" Maya cheered with a smile before she motioned to her sister, "Anybody who wishes to see their fortune, my sister can show you just that!"

The crowds approached, but Meena just took one person at a time. Maya continued to dance a little and Namine continued to watch with interest. The blonde began to ponder what it was she was doing in the town again, but shrugged it off a little as she was about to try and draw a little bit.

"What're you drawing there?" Maya asked.

"Uh… I was gonna maybe… draw you and your sister?" Namine nervously responded.

"That's ok by me."

"...I suppose I'm fine with it too," Meena added.

Namine gave a soft smile as she got to work drawing, the sisters continuing their business of dancing and fortune telling.

* * *

"Hey, Maleficent! I need some kind of Heartless that can track somebody!" Hades said to a magic orb.

" _Why?"_

"One of the key bearers vanished and I need to find them!"

Maleficent sighed in response before turning away, " _That is a_ you _problem. Send one of your own troops to find them and deal with them."_

Hades growled in anger as he slammed the table in front of himself.

"This is just infuriating! No help from that stupid Heartless commander! Not only that, but I have no idea where the heck the Keyhole is!"

"You could just use one of your own monsters…" a female voice sarcastically suggested, making Hades turn to see a woman with a brown ponytail and a pink dress of sorts.

"Oh… well, isn't that an idea, Megara…" Hades smiled as he walked off to get the plan going…

* * *

"So… what do you see?" Namine, who was currently sitting in a chair, asked Meena as the latter looked over some cards.

"I see a desert with you making a powerful friend… a world of water as far as the eye can see… a world where the moon is always out, and a pirate will give you trouble unlike any other foes…" Meena informed as she looked over another card, "I also see a friend of yours… he has a big role to play in not only the future of many… but there's an equally large role in your future."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That is currently a mystery to me… many answers are shrouded by the darkness… however, the light you two share will be very important…"

"The light we share?"

"It has to do with romance," Maya clarified, "She read me that card before I met my boyfriend for the first time."

Namine nervously blushed in response, unsure how to react to that, as the sisters just smiled.

"Whoever he is… he's truly lucky," Meena smiled.

Namine blushed brighter, but smiled as well. She gave a small bit of munny to Meena so she could let another person get their turn to have their fortune read. Namine then turned towards Maya to watch her dance before she decided to try and mimic her a little. It was a bit awkward at first, but then Maya noticed and smiled. She walked over to Namine and giggled.

"Uh…?"

"I'll show you, so please watch," Maya smiled as she slowly danced and Namine mimicked, "Just go slowly first, one step at a time, and then put the steps together once you get used to it."

Namine gave a nod, slowly managing to follow Maya's movements and managing to mimic them.

* * *

Sora, meanwhile, was still fighting in the games. It was several rounds of Heartless after Heartless, and things were going very well with Sora winning each round. He simply looked to the stands and sighed at the fact Namine still wasn't there.

"Where is she?" Sora muttered.

"Maybe she ditched us…" Donald commented.

Sora, rather angrily, proceeded to stomp on the ground before he grabbed a barrel that was nearby and tossed it at Donald.

"OW!" Donald yelled in pain.

"Sora! What was that for?!" Goofy yelled.

"Saying what he said about Namine!" Sora snapped as Donald growled and chased after him with a barrel.

The male blonde gave a roll of his eyes as he watched this unfold.

"Think we're gonna beat them, Cloud?" the one with red hair asked.

"It almost seems too easy, Crono."

"So… what exactly was your deal with fire-head?" the one with green hair asked, "Mine was to get back home. I kinda ended up off of it…"

"Well, Solo, mine was to be able to find my wife. We got seperated when something happened to my world…" Crono informed.

"I see…" Solo said as he put a comforting hand on Crono's shoulder.

"Well as for me… my friend was killed in this world… and I never got a chance to say goodbye… I want to bring him back…"

The others nodded before they finally took their spots in the arena.

"The final round is between Team Sora and Team Cloud!" Phil yelled out as Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood in one corner and Cloud, Crono and Solo stood in the other, "Ready? BEGIN!"

* * *

"Alright, you've got it," Maya smiled.

Namine giggled as she began to dance a little, moving in sync with Maya and wowing the crowd with how skilled she was. She giggled a bit as she danced and heard the crowd cheer. She and Maya then managed to dance in perfect sync without even looking at each-other. The two eventually took a bow as the crowds cheered and tossed money at them.

"Not bad," Meena smiled.

"She's amazing," Maya added as the crowd left, "She managed to keep up with me so well."

"Thank you," Namine said as she gave a small bow.

"How would you like to stay with us for a while?" Maya offered.

"...I'd like to, but I kinda have things to do. Me and a fiend are trying to find our missing friends… our world vanished and we're trying to find them…"

"...I understand. Our own world vanished as well," Maya informed before sighing, "My boyfriend and I have been separated for many days now."

"I got seperated from my twin sister…"

Meena proceeded to put a comforting hand on Namine's shoulder, "If you need any help, just know that we will help however we can."

"How?" Namine asked before Meena handed her what looked to be a gem that was green with some kind of symbol inside it, "What's this?"

"When the time is right, you will know," Meena smiled.

"One other thing… your dancing can be combined with your magic to create a new sort of spell," Maya informed.

"Really?"

"Allow me to demonstrate," Maya smiled as she stood in a combat ready pose. Meena smiled as she magically sent out cards towards her sister, but Maya managed to dodge in a manner similar to how she danced. Namine watched in awe, impressed by their moves as Maya was easily able to dodge all of the cards. Maya gave a bow as she turned to Namine, "What do you think?"

"That was incredible!" Namine gawked.

"Thank you," Maya said with a bow, "Alright. Let's teach you how to use it."

"I'm ready, ma'am," Namine smiled.

* * *

Sora's Keyblade clashed with Cloud's Buster Sword, the two stuck together a moment as Crono ran at Goofy and tried to slash at him. Goofy managed to block the slashes as Donald blasted Crono with lightning magic. Solo then dashed towards Donald, but Donald countered with his ice magic and managed to hit Solo.

"...are you quite done, yet?" Cloud asked.

Sora just grunted, trying to shove Cloud off and not managing to succeed.

"Solo, deal with the mage. Crono, you deal with the shield user. I got their leader!" Cloud told his two team-mates.

"Got it!" they nodded.

Goofy charged forward and bonked Crono with his shield for a moment. Crono then parried the attack and launched a blast of condensed wind at Goofy. Goofy blocked it with his shield until it was thrown off by the wind and got slashed by Crono's blade.

"Goofy!" Donald yelled as he casted a healing spell.

"Thanks, pal!" Goofy smiled as he defended against some rapid slash attacks from Crono.

Donald, meanwhile, was managing to dodge some slash attacks from Solo. Donald quickly reacted with an ice magic spell, Solo barely dodging as he blasted off a fire spell towards Donald. The duck wasn't able to dodge in time and began to run around in pain with his rear on fire.

Sora just grunted as he finally managed to force Cloud back a little. Cloud scoffed as he sent out an energy wave, but Sora managed to dodge thanks to his Aero spell managing to lift him up. Cloud leaped into the air and did a downward slash right on, knocking Sora out of the air and causing his forehead to begin to bleed.

"Sora!" Donald yelled as he casted a healing spell that managed to stop the cut and get the blood off of him.

"You ok?!" Goofy asked in concern.

"I've been better," Sora responded, as he tried to get up. He gave an annoyed growl at Cloud as he charged forward. Sora blasted Cloud back with a wind spell, forcing the blonde to stand with his team.

"...we need to get those guys away…" Cloud muttered as his two team-mates went to his side, "Solo, do something about his helpers. Crono, keep their leader away. I need to try and get ready for a powerful blow…"

"Gotcha," Solo nodded as he headed forward and casted a spell on Donald and Goofy… that caused them to vanish.

"Guys?!" Sora yelled.

"...what did you just do?!" Crono yelled.

"Cloud asked me to 'do something about his helpers', so I casted a spell that just teleported them outside of the arena. What?" Solo responded.

Cloud rolled his eyes a little at this before sighing, "Then you two leave this to me."

"What?" they both gasped.

"If I'm gonna fight… I'd at least like it to be a little fair. ...it's what my friend would want…" Cloud said.

Solo sighed as he and Crono headed out of the arena.

"It's just you and me…" Sora said with a smirk, "I'm ready for you!"

Cloud couldn't help but flash a small smile as he continued to charge energy and he then rushed in, "Take this!"

Sora managed to quickly counter after he spun around and knocked Cloud back. He smiled as he charged up a little bit of magic energy into the Keyblade before spinning around and then getting close in on Cloud so quick, it left the blonde stunned for a bit. Sora continued to spin and smack Cloud with the Keyblade before it sent Cloud tumbling backwards. Sora ended up rather dizzy after finishing the attack, looking like he'd topple over any second, yet he managed to regain his focus to raise the Keyblade into the air after seeing Phil give him a thumbs up. Phil smiled as Sora looked to Cloud and saw him slowly try and get up.

"Did we win?" Goofy asked as he and Donald ran back in.

"I think we did," Donald nodded.

"Yea!" Sora cheered.

The three cheered in response as Crono and Solo headed over to check on Cloud.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," Cloud assured as he got up and watched Sora's team cheer a bit.

* * *

"Ready?" Maya asked.

"Ready," Namine nodded.

Meena then began to send out the card attack and Namine managed to use the dancing dodge to evade them, soon attempting to launch an ice spell towards Meena, but stumbled a bit, accidentally launching the spell into the air. Namine managed to stop and looked confused at her magic attack.

"That's the trade off for better dodging," Maya informed, "If you want to use the attack, you'll need to cancel out the dancing magic."

"Got it," Namine said with a nod, "That very helpful, though."

* * *

As Cloud dusted himself off, Crono and Solo watched Sora's team cheer in victory before Solo turned behind them.

"What is it?" Crono asked.

"Feels like we're in straight up trouble, or we're getting back-stabbed," Solo noted, making Crono and Cloud turn to see a massive, three-headed black dog, "Oh great!"

Hades gave a slight chuckle from a hiding spot nearby.

"Yea, right, there was one rule I forgot: 'Accidents happen,'" Hades smirked as he headed off.

"Oh no!" Sora gasped as Cloud, Crono, and Solo prepared to attack, only to get swatted by the three headed mutt.

The trio got knocked into the stadium's seating area. Crono and Solo ended up passing out while Cloud ended up spraining his back from the impact. The giant dog roared before trying to bite down on Cloud, only to get pushed up by a super muscular man with red hair in Greek armor of sorts.

"HERC!" Phil called out.

"PHIL! Get them outta here!" the man, Hercules, shouted as he tried to keep the dog from attacking.

Sora looked on in nervousness before fleeing with Phil and his friends as Hercules tried to keep the dog away from Cloud, Crono and Solo.

"That was close…" Phil said with relief.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Hades must've sicked it on us to try and hurt Herc…" Phil panted.

"Wait… where are Cloud and his pals?" Sora asked in concern.

"They must still be back there!" Phil realized.

"I'm going back!" Sora yelled.

"Bad idea, kid! Y'know this ain't a game. If you go out there, this is a real danger!"

There was a loud 'thud' sound, making the four turn and see that Hercules had managed to toss Cerberus into part of the stadium. However, the dog charged forward and forced Herc back as he tried to gather the bodies of Cloud, Crono, and Solo.

* * *

"...Sora!" Namine gulped in worry, seeing dust float from where the coliseum was, before she got a look of confidence, "I need to get going. My friends might be in trouble!"

Maya and Meena watched as Namine dashed off towards the coliseum, both looking proud and hoping for the best.

* * *

Sora ran in and slashed Cerberus with the Keyblade, getting the mutt's attention as Donald and Goofy joined him. As the dog growled, Hercules ran out with the other fighters in tow.

"Kid, I got two words of advice fer ya: ATTACK!" Phil called out as Cerberus roared.

"Wait…" Goofy muttered before he got knocked into the air by one of the dog's heads.

Goofy screamed and hollered before he fell back down and bonked a head with his shield, while Donald tried to fire ice and fire spells. Sora charged in and bashed one of the legs with the Keyblade, but he got kicked away. Donald quickly casted a healing spell on Sora in response.

"Goofy! Keep him covered! I'm running out of magic energy here!" Donald shouted only to get hit by a head, "Aw…"

Donald ended up passing out, leaving Sora and Goofy to try and attack. Goofy bonked a head with his shield in an uppercut style as Sora also smacked the heads a bit. Goofy held up his shield and let Sora bounce off it so he could have momentum to do a powerful slash with the Keyblade.

"Take that!" Sora shouted as he managed to injure the Cerberus a little bit.

Goofy did a twirl attack as he bashed the Cerberus with his shield. The giant dog roared before clawing at Goofy. He was just narrowly able to defend against some of the claw attacks before Sora slammed his Keyblade on the back of the Cerberus. It then clawed at Goofy. Goofy ended up getting knocked out as a result of the blow.

"Oh crud…" Sora muttered with a gulp as Cerberus tried to chomp down on him, but he was just narrowly out of reach. An ice spell quickly launched from somebody else and Sora turned to see who it was.

"Sorry I was gone…" Namine apologized.

"It's ok, Namine. Let's kick some butt!"

Namine gave a nod as she dashed forward and began to slash at the Cerberus with her Keyblade. The three-headed dog roared as it tried biting down on Namine, but Sora managed to get in and block it with his Keyblade.

"Phew! Thanks," Namine smiled as she moved in and slashed at Cerberus, "Sora, you're the best!"

"Thanks," Soa smiled as he dodged an attack and sent out a wind blast that hit the mutt in the middle head. The left head growled and smacked him backwards, making him hit the wall.

"Sora!" Namine gasped in worry, as she tried to get over to him, but the dog turned towards her. She nervously held her Keyblade and aimed it at the dog. She then got an idea and quickly casted a magic spell on herself. Cerberus tried to bite her, but Namine dodged with a dance move, "Yea… try and get me now!"

Cerberus growled and tried to bite onto her. However, Namine easily dodged as Sora watched her with an amazed look. She quickly gave him a motion to attack Cerberus, but she almost slipped due to breaking her focus from dodging. She managed to quickly get back into the groove, dancing to dodge, allowing Sora to move in and attack.

He heard a growl from Cerberus and ended up getting kicked by a hind leg.

"Sora!" Namine yelled in concern, but she ended up getting smacked as well.

Both of them were tired and panting as they got back up and charged together. They slashed at the four legs as quickly as they could and then managed to knock all three heads together by hitting the left and right heads into the center. The two took a moment to try and catch their breaths as Cerberus looked a bit woozy, starting to lose its balance before toppling to the ground.

"We… we did it…" Sora smiled.

"Yes!" Namine cheered.

The two high-fived happily as they returned to where Phil and Hercules were. Hercules was currently casting some healing magic on Donald, Goofy, Solo and Crono, the former two groaning as they got up.

"Ow…" Donald groaned.

"Did we win?" Goofy asked.

"We did it! We beat Cerberus!" Sora cheered before he and Namine fell to the ground, "And man was it hard…"

Cloud looked to the two for a moment before holding his hand up, casting the green light of a heal spell on the two before he gave Sora a magic gem that was green and had what looked like a leaf. He headed outside with an annoyed look, but ended up passing by a now entering Meena and Maya.

"I told you she would be fine," Meena told Maya.

"I just wanted to check was all…" Maya responded before she looked over to Solo and gasped, "...Solo?"

"Maya?" he smiled.

Maya ran over and pulled Solo into a hug, Solo a bit surprised but he smiled and hugged back to comfort her.

"I missed you so much…" Maya told him.

"I missed you too…" Solo smiled.

Namine smiled at them as she looked over to Sora, blushing a bit as she just looked at him. She then sat up and looked at a hand for a moment, unsure of what to do now that she was healed.

"Hey, kid," Phil spoke up as he walked over to her, "Sorry if I ended up hurting your feelings earlier. I really didn't mean to. I was just trying to make sure kids didn't get hurt and… I just said what I said without thinking. A kid ended up dying in a battle, so… I didn't want to risk getting untrained heroes hurt."

"I understand," Namine nodded, ' _Oh yea… that's why I left. I forgot about that for a while. I wonder why…"_

"But, seeing how you fought, I got four words for ya kid. You've. Got. Style!"

"Wait… isn't that…?" Goofy started, counting on his fingers to make sure the number count was right.

"So… this dancer is your girlfriend, huh?" Crono asked.

"That's one way to put it," Solo smiled.

* * *

After a bit, the four heroes were now standing in front of Hercules and Phil.

"'Thus… I hereby dub thee Junior Heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-'" Phil began to read off a scroll to the four as Donald squaked.

"Hey! What do you mean 'Junior Heroes'?" Donald demanded to know.

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a TRUE hero!" Phil informed.

"So, uh… what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did," Hercules informed.

"No problem! We'll start by proving ourselves in the games," Sora proudly smiled.

"Yea… uh… with the damage to the colosseum… ain't gonna be no games for a while…" Phil informed, "We gotta clean up the damage from that last battle first."

"That's fair," Namine nodded, "Well, we'll be back in the future. And I'll be sure to help out my fiends that time!"

"That's the spirit! Don't be afraid to come back soon," Phil smiled.

"Ok. See you guys later," Sora smiled and waved as the four left, Phil messing with his beard a bit.

"I still can't believe those two kids actually beat Cerberus," Phil gawked in amazement.

"Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the two kids jumped in," Herc whispered to Phil after the four left.

"My lips are sealed," Phil grinned.

* * *

"So… you're gonna be staying here?" Crono asked Solo.

"Sorry guys, but… my girlfriend is here and, well, this place is starting to feel a bit like home," Solo smiled.

"Alright," Cloud nodded, simply seated on the ground as the four heroes walked over.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked the three, getting their attention.

"Yea," Crono nodded.

"Never been better," Solo smiled.

Cloud shrugged a bit before simply saying "...eh."

"So… we learned who you joined the prelims for… but I guess our question is, why'd you go along with him anyway?" Sora inquired.

"Who now?" Namine asked.

"The guy with the fiery hair. Think Phil said his name was Hades or something…"

"Get back home." Solo informed.

"To reunite with my wife…" Crono informed.

"...As for me… I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help all of us. I tried to exploit the power of darkness… but it backfired," Cloud explained as he stood up, looking to the sky, "I fell into darkness… and couldn't find the light."

"You will," Sora assured getting Cloud's attention, "I'm searching, too."

"For your light?" Cloud asked, earning a nod from Sora before he approached Sora and handed him a piece of paper with what looked like instructions for an attack, "Don't lose sight of it."

Sora looked to the paper in his hand and smiled.

"How about a rematch sometime?" Sora offered, "Fair and square, no dark powers involved!"

Cloud just stopped in response to this, as if he were unsure of what to say before turning back rather casually.

"I think I'll pass," he respectfully declined before walking off.

"Don't mind Cloud. He's got a bit of a stick in his step," Crono responded.

"We'll see you around, hopefully," Solo smiled as he headed off.

"Hopefully, we'll see you again soon as well," Meena smiled as she and Maya walked over.

"Oh, hi," Sora waved a little.

"Thanks again for showing me that magical dancing dodge there," Namine thanked.

"You're welcome. I hope it comes in handy to you in the future," Maya smiled, "And maybe you can learn some more dancing moves in the future. Take care now."

The four heroes smiled as they walked off.

"You learned to dance?" Sora asked.

"Little bit…" Namine nervously blushed, "Maybe I can… show you later?"

Donald gave an annoyed sigh as they headed towards the Gummi Ship.

* * *

Cloud stood near a fountain near the center of town that was made of solid gold and seemed to represent a figure similar to himself that also held his sword.

"Zack… I… I miss you…" he whimpered.

He wiped the tears from his eyes as he proceeded to walk away…

* * *

"He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's… perfect. Perfect," Hades muttered to himself while looking at a conjured representation of Hercules before getting enraged to the point his skin turned red and his hair turned a traditional fiery red, "Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy!"

With a shout to the heavens, Hades' fire blasted up before he panted, calming down to his usual blue.

"Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax," he told himself, "Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kids when they come back. In the next games, I'll take care of them all."

"What are you doing? Have you located the Keyhole?" the leader of the villains inquired with an annoyed look.

"Who invited you to the party?" Hades asked, not even looking at her, "Stay out of this. This is my show."

"I asked you a question. Have. You. Located. The. Keyhole?!"

"Look, Maleficent, relax. I'm working on that as we speak. As are my Heartless. Just give it time!"

The leader, Maleficent, just groaned a bit before giving a faint smile, "Well… you answered my question, and so I will grant you your wish. Fight to your heart's content..."

Hades smirked before he realized something, making him groan in annoyance after Maleficent teleported away.

* * *

Maleficent returned to her castle and sighed heavily, "Annoying buffoon…"

"Trouble with Hades, I presume?" the voice of her second-in-command questioned.

"He's already been distracted from finding his world's Keyhole and now he plans to fight the key-bearers in the future…"

"Well, I don't think any of us have gotten lucky findin' our Keyholes…" the voice of the one who argued with the pirate commented.

"I know where the one in my world is! I just can't get to it," the other female voice informed, "It's too heavily watched!"

Maleficent groaned heavily before she sensed something.

"Hmm?" her second in command blinked.

"I sense… movement in the Heartless…" she commented before moving her hand over the platform, showing a hologram of the Heartless popping up in a jail cell, "...Jafar."

"Yes?" her second-in-command questioned.

"Hold down the fort until I return… must investigate this…"

"Of course, Maleficent."

Maleficent teleported off in a green fire…

* * *

Over in the Gummi Ship, they were soaring through space as Sora and watched Namine dance a little. He clapped a bit after she finished dancing, Goofy also smiling while Donald rolled his eyes.

"You're amazing," Sora smiled.

"...thanks…" Namine blushed with a slight giggle.

"...Chip, Dale, are we near the next world yet?" Donald asked.

-Comin' into view now!- Chip informed.

Donald looked to see what appeared to be a massive city floating (con?)

"...meh," Donald shrugged.

"Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there," Goofy figured.

"In a big metal area that looks like it's impossible to navigate like that? No way," Donald shrugged off, "Let's move on."

"Hold on!" Sora interrupted, "Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out."

"Forget it. We're on an important mission!" Donald insisted.

"Just land!"

"NO!"

"Come on!"

Suddenly, the two began to fight over the ship's controls.

"Aw phooey!" Donald scoffed as Sora hit him away from the controls

"We're landing!" Sora snapped, reaching for a button, as the ship began to shake and descend towards the world.

"Don't touch that! NOOO!" Donald screamed before Sora hit the button, causing the Gummi Ship to hurtle towards the world below. Sora then reached for another button and ended up accidentally pressing it.

-Wait, who just pressed the emergency eject button?!- Dale yelled.

Suddenly, as they were in the atmosphere of the world, the lid on the Gummi Ship popped off. The seats then ejected the four out of the ship, but they were falling in different directions…

* * *

 **A great power… must also come with great responsibility…**

 **Next Time…**

 **Fantastic Spider-Man meets Kingdom Hearts: Namine's Tale…**

 **Two Sides, One Story…**

* * *

 **Pikatwig: So… lots of things happened. *sees KKD with a big smile* What?**

 **KKD: KINGDOM HEARTS MEETS BEST MARVEL SUPERHERO!**

 **Pikatwig: Yea. Tarzan can no longer appear in Kingdom Hearts because of some bizzare legal issues. It was supposed to be in Chain of Memories, based on some pre-release screenshots, but it got removed. So… we decided to replace the world. And we have a good story that's being worked on at the same time, so… win-win.**

 **KKD: Yea, I think it had some legal issues with the copyright holders of the Tarzan books or something like that. That's the reason. But since Marvel was bought out by Disney, I'm happy that we can have this crossover occur. WHOO-HOO!**

 **Pikatwig: Yea.**

 **KKD: It's too soon to say, but keep your fingers crossed as we may consider other kinds of crossovers.**

 **Pikatwig: Speaking of crossovers… this story isn't just Disney/Final Fantasy. It's now Disney/Square Enix! We have both Chrono Trigger and Dragon Quest represented.**

 **KKD: Now that is quite the change, but it makes sense considering 3D had characters from "The World Ends with You" in Traverse Town.**

 **Pikatwig: This was meant as a big surprise. Heck, I didn't tell KKD this until Cloud entered the picture and Crono and Solo (the main character of Dragon Quest IV) showed up.**

 **KKD: That sure was a surprise, alright. But it was so cool I just went along with it.**

 **Pikatwig: Also from IV are Meena and Maya.**

 **KKD: I didn't have that much experience with the Dragon Quest series, but seeing the designs, I thought it was a good call to make.**

 **Pikatwig: Speaking of artists… wanna know who did the art for all of the characters in Dragon Quest and all of the Chrono Trigger characters?**

 **KKD: (sarcastic) Who?**

 **Pikatwig: Akira Toriyama.**

 **KKD: (sarcastic) Wow. I had no idea.**

 **Pikatwig: It's more noticeable with some characters in Dragon Quest Heroes 2. Heck, when the males readied their super attacks, their hair spikes up like the power-up mode from Dragon Orb.**

 **KKD: Oh, fair enough, I guess.**

 **Pikatwig: So… quick comment. I wanna give special thanks to Sean for properly introducing me to Dragon Quest. I had some curiosity's interest after watching TRG's Fortune Street videos, but Sean kinda properly introduced me to the series with his streams of Dragon Quest Heroes 2.**

 **KKD: Huh. Neato.**

 **Pikatwig: So… two quick asides. Solo does have a canonical love interest, but I heard that Dragon Quest fans more typically ship him with either Meena or Maya, so… that's one alteration done for this story.**

 **KKD: Alright.**

 **Pikatwig: And another… Herc said that he 'weakened Cerberus'. ...given the number of times KKD got a game over against him in his streams, I could imagine you saying 'No you didn't!'.**

 **KKD: Might've, but I was too angered from the amount of time it took to even think that up. *sighs* That session was a horrible one.**

 **Pikatwig: Sorry if I hurt your feelings at all.**

 **KKD: It's not your fault. I just didn't think Cerberus would be that tough.**

 **Pikatwig: Anyhow… overall thoughts on the chapter?**

 **KKD: It sure was different from the game, which I'm glad we're doing in ways, but it still keeps the spirit of the original intact. It was a fun chapter to write in general, and I'm glad we got the new characters to appear, too.**

 **Pikatwig: I had fun with this, mainly because it kinda showed off some other characters that weren't from greek myths. Plus, the roster of Crono, Solo, Maya and Meena was a great set of characters to have. Also… the mental image of Namine belly dancing in her white outfit is just adorable to think about.**

 **KKD: Yea, it kinda is.**

 **Pikatwig: As for Namine's new magic move, which I think will officially be dubbed the 'Dancing Dodge', is something I kinda thought up. Sora gets his boomerang Keyblade attack, which I don't remember the name of, so it would be fair to have Namine get her own new maneuver.**

 **KKD: That is a clever idea. I don't think I could've come up with that on my own.**

 **Pikatwig: I just kinda thought it up as we were working on this chapter. No real inspiration from any games as far I know. So… speaking of game inspiration, I did look up some of the skills that Solo and Crono could do for their fight with Sora and co. As for Cloud… based on his Smash 4 moveset.**

 **KKD: Huh. That's cool to know.**

 **Pikatwig: Well… next time, Sora, Namine, Donald and Goofy are going to the world of Fantastic Spider-Man. Let's see where things go from there.**

 **KKD: It's gonna be so awesome! I can hardly wait to see this come to fruition. ...Funny enough, when I first started writing fanfics and before I started putting them up online, one draft of a Den-O/KH crossover ended up having the gang meet up with Spider-Man in place of Wonderland. But to have this actually become a part of a story we're actually posting, it's just so exciting that I can hardly contain myself. It's just so cool and awesome to see Spidey team up with Sora and the gang that-!**

 **Hinata: ...boss… calm down a little…**

 ***KKD started taking deep breaths***

 **Pikatwig: Hey.**

 **Hinata: Hi.**

 **KKD: Sorry… just so excited.**

 **Hinata: We know.**

 **Pikatwig: Welp… we'll get to work on the next chapters soon enough. Just Live More.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne.**

 **Hinata: ...bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fantastic Spider-Man New York

***A Keyblade was raised into the air in front of Spider-Man's logo***

 **Hinata: Who came up with that intro sequence?**

 **Pikatwig: I did.**

 **Hinata: Clever.**

 **Pikatwig: Thanks.**

 **KKD: Yea, that sure was.**

 **Pikatwig: So then… now, we get to see what happened to the Kingdom Hearts characters as they arrived on Spider-Man's world. ...uh… what would this world be called? Fantastic Marvel World or something?**

 **KKD: That's the best way I can put it.**

 **Hinata: Alrighty. *sits down* I'm just here to watch.**

 **Pikatwig: Okie dokie.**

 **KKD: Well as long as we're here, why don't we give a quick summary of Fantastic Spider-Man?**

 **Pikatwig: Alright. Go ahead.**

 **KKD: Basically it's our own retelling of Spider-Man in a modern day with our own twists here and there, keeping aspects of the franchise we both like while also poking fun at things we may sometimes see, and especially at what bad turns people took the famous web-head… ONORE QUESADA~!**

 **Pikatwig: Yep. And we've banished some… ahem… problem elements to the paywall. ...and somehow Spider-Gwen and Blake accidentally got locked in there for a while.**

 **KKD: Yea- ...wait… I remember Spider-Gwen, but when did Blake get locked in there?**

 **Pikatwig: Prior to mine and Sean's ramble about BBTag. Might do a follow up on that once the full character roster is revealed.**

 **KKD: K. I'll just take your word for it.**

 **Pikatwig: So… let's get this going on. Spider-Man time. *changes a sign from a Spider-Man logo to a Kingdom Hearts logo* Kingdom Hearts time. It's on!**

 **KKD: Let's begin.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own the rights to anything in this story as it is a fanmade project. Kingdom Hearts and the movies and games used within are the property of Walt Disney Studios, SquareEnix, and Tetsuya Nomura. The only things the authors own are the original concepts within.**

 **Expanded Disclaimers: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own anything in this story as it is a fan-based project. Spider-Man and any associated properties within are owned by Marvel Comics, Walt Disney Studios, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, and their respective creators and owners. The only things the authors own are the original concepts and idea introduced within.**

* * *

The Gummi Ship continued to descend from the sky and, due to the lid being gone, some stuff began to fly out of it.

"What do we do?!" Jiminy asked.

"We're trying to stabilize the ship…" Chip informed.

"Emphasis is on trying. This thing is just going badly!" Dale yelled.

"We're gonna crash in the ocean!" Jiminy yelled.

The ship finally made contact with the world and splashed into the ocean. Some stuff began to float out of the ship, causing many people to look over and gawk in amazement. Chip, Dale and Jiminy managed to get into an air pocket and watched as the lid of the ship came floating down...

* * *

Sora screamed as he fell from the sky and soon saw Namine falling as well. The two tried to reach out for each other as they came closer towards a building when a web net caught the two. They looked to see a figure in a red and blue costume that had a webbing pattern and two big eyes that seemed rather bug life. He then seemed to sense something and turned to see some Heartless.

"What in the world ARE these?!" the bug-man gasped as more Heartless began to spawn in. He began to shoot webbing at them to try and stop them, but Sora quickly casted a wind spell at the Heartless. He then slashed a way free of the webbing so he and Namine could make an escape via the fire escape they were above.

As the two reached the ground, a Heartless then fell down. Sora quickly bashed it with his Keyblade and made it explode into a heart.

"Come on," Sora told Namine as they ran off.

* * *

Donald and Goofy simply sat in the middle of Central Park, Donald almost looking relaxed as Goofy looked around a bit with a confused look.

"Gawrsh, where are we?" Goofy pondered before looking up to the trees and the tall buildings around them, "I sure hope Sora's ok."

"AH! Who needs him?" Donald scoffed, reaching for his staff, "We can find the king without him or his stupid girlfriend."

He grabbed something, confusing him as he looked to see he grabbed a hotdog while it was still on the grill and stared a bit. His staff hand landed on the grill and was stuck in it. He screamed in pain as he tried to dislodge his staff. Suddenly, it was grabbed by a lemur.

"What the?!" Donald yelled as the lemur ran off with the staff. Goofy then watched as a penguin chased after the lemur with a confused look. Donald soon joined said chase, rushing after the primate to get his staff.

"Huh?" Goofy blinked as he looked to see Donald chasing the lemur and penguin.

"Goofy! Help me!" Donald squawked as he tried to get his staff back, leaving Goofy to nod before he tailed him.

* * *

Sora and Namine roamed around the city a little, looking confused and nervous. Namine sat down for a moment as Sora tried to look for help until they spotted a blonde girl walking by and he stared for a bit before he approached her.

"Excuse me?" Sora spoke.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Uh… hi. I'm looking for a boy with gray hair and a yellow top and a redheaded girl in white; they are our friends Riku and Kairi. Have you seen them?"

"No," the blonde responded.

"Alright," Sora nodded as he walked away and back to Namine, "Well, at least we tried."

"I guess…" Namine sighed.

Sora then blinked a little as he looked around as though he heard something. He looked and thought he saw Kairi across the street looking at him with a smile. He continued to look as "Kairi" walked with the other pedestrians before a bus zoomed past his vision, and the next thing he knew, she was gone.

"You ok, Sora?" Namine asked.

"I… saw Kairi!" he responded, clearly in shock as Namine leaped up in shock.

"Where was she?!"

"We just missed her. She was across the street and then she just vanished."

"Let's start heading in that direction and see if we find her."

"Right."

As the two headed off, Donald and Goofy continued to chase the lemur and penguin to get Donald's staff back. They ended up running just past where Sora and Namine were, completely oblivious to their companions having been there.

* * *

Sora and Namine eventually arrived in Central Park and found themselves rather alone as night ended up drawing near. The two sat down on a bench.

"...why do you think Kairi didn't come to us if she saw you?" Namine asked.

"Maybe she's trying to guide us to where Riku is…" Sora figured.

"Um… ok… I guess," Namine shrugged.

"That's the best I can think of…" Sora admitted as he just leaned back a little, "So… where do you think everybody else from the islands ended up?"

"I'm not sure. I hope they're alright," Namine sighed as she held her sketchbook, looking at some pictures she drew of herself, Kairi, Riku, Sora and the other Destiny Island friends, "I miss them."

"So do I…" Sora nodded.

The two then began to doze off, clearly tired from all the traveling, and then they both fell asleep. The blonde that they met earlier had saw them there and placed a blanket on the two of them.

* * *

The following day soon arrived as Namine woke up and saw the blonde girl was walking around a short distance away before seeing a red haired girl with her. Namine rubbed her eyes and saw the girl had a white top and purple skirt.

"Sora… Sora… Sora wake up! I found Kairi! Come on!" she called out, trying to get his attention, but he didn't wake up.

Namine shrugged as she got up and began to tail after her.

* * *

Namine had roamed around for a little while, but ended up losing track of Kairi. She gave a soft sigh as she was about to find her way back to Sora, when…

"HELP!" she heard a scream, turning to see a 14 year old girl being chased by the Heartless. Namine simply steeled herself as she waited for the girl to get behind her.

"You ok?" Namine asked.

"...I guess…"

"Alright. Stay behind me," Namine told her with a calm smile as she summoned the Keyblade.

The girl looked on in amazement as Namine slashed at the Heartless with relative ease. Namine quickly disposed of the Heartless and let the Keyblade vanish.

"That… was awesome!" the girl gawked.

"Thanks. Uh… hey… have you seen a girl with red hair, a white top and a purple skirt anywhere nearby?"

"Yea. I think she went, uh… down that way," she said, pointing to her left.

"Alright, thank you," Namine smiled as she gave the girl a hug and headed off.

* * *

The red haired girl walked past a cafe and Namine continued to tail after her. She tried to get her attention without any success. She groaned before she just continued to tail her. Sora, meanwhile, was simply trying to locate her, clearly lost in the city. He simply sighed as he walked towards the cafe when he heard somebody scream. He quickly turned and saw the Heartless were ready to attack a girl that was blonde and had (con with her clothing)) Sora quickly summoned the Keyblade and bashed the Heartless away.

"What the…?" the guy in the costume from the previous day blinked.

"You alright?" Sora asked the girl as she nervously backed away.

"I-I'm fine…" she assured.

"Good. You'd better get away," Sora told her.

The blonde nodded as she did that while the superhero saw Sora easily destroy the Heartless with the Keyblade.

* * *

Namine finally managed to catch sight of the girl who looked like her sister and managed to look at her, "Kairi… finally…"

The girl turned around and Namine noticed the girl looked much older than her sister and her eyes were green.

"Uh… oh, s-sorry…" Namine whispered as she just hoped she hadn't been noticed.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"...oh… uh…" Namine started to stutter as she nervously held her sketchbook, showing her pictures of herself and Kairi, "Uh… th-th-this is… my… my uh… sister… have you s-seen her?"

"No. But I can be on the lookout for her. What's your name and her name?"

"...Namine and Kairi…"

"Well Namine, I'll be sure to find her for you," the redhead assured, "My name is Mary Jane Watson. If you ever need help, feel free to call me."

"...o-okay…" Namine nervously said as she ran back to the cafe.

* * *

"Really? Come on, I don't have time for this you bugman," Sora told the superhero.

"I'm a spider!"

Sora was then forced to block a blast of webbing. Namine saw this and then quickly fired an ice shot that nearly hit the spider-hero.

"Namine!" Sora smiled as he ran over to her, "Did you find Kairi?"

"...wasn't her…"

"What do you mean it wasn't her?!"

"...it wasn't…" Namine sighed, "...Sora… I'm really starting to worry. This is the fourth world we've been to without any sign or Riku or Kairi. Will we ever find them?"

"...we have to…" Sora responded.

The spider hero looked at them for a moment, a bit confused, before a magic shot destroyed another Heartless and a shield was tossed at a nother. The spider-hero turned to see Donald and Goofy before he proceeded to slap his face as he felt a great amount of confusion. Sora and Namine turned to see them and went over to the two.

"SORA!" Goofy smiled.

"GOOFY! DONALD!" Sora shouted, initially excited before he and the duck recalled what happened that got them stranded on that world in the first place before turning away and pouting, arms crossed, much to Goofy and Namine's chagrin.

"Oh come on you guys…" Namine sighed, "We can't be arguing right now… this is kinda not the time."

Donald rolled his eyes a little bit.

"Uh… Donald… don't you think the karstop got back at you for bein' mean?" Goofy questioned.

"It's karma… and… fair point…" Donald admitted.

"Look, we got a fight up ahead soon, so can we just apologize?" Namine asked.

"...Well, anyway-" Sora started before-

"I'm staying!" both he and Donald said in unison before Sora realized that they had no choice but to keep working together.

"Ok, fine. I guess we can go along with this… for now!" Donald sighed.

"Where's the ship?" Namine asked.

"We don't know," Donald admitted.

"Well… we're stuck, here huh?" Namine sighed.

"Let's just focus on the here and now," Sora smiled before he summoned the Keyblade, "Now come on, let's beat these Heartless while we're here!"

The four charged in and began to attack some of the Heartless.

"...ok… this has easily became the second weirdest day of my life…" the spider noted.

"Do I wanna know what the first was?" Sora questioned.

The spider simply blinked as he webbed up a Heartless and flung it around before Sora bashed it with the Keyblade. The two smiled as they prepared to beat up more of the Heartless.

* * *

"Now I will beat that web-head and learn more about my new helpers!" a villain in what appeared to be green armor and black pants, and from his back sprouted four mechanical arms that resembled octopus tentacles.

"The last man who tried that died…" Maleficent commented.

"Obviously he was reckless and oblivious to the capabilities of such creatures. I will succeed where that man failed! Now leave me!"

"You fool. You will only lead to your own demise. You will regret trying it!'

"You question the genius of Doctor Otto Octavius?! You'll regret it!" he yelled as he had a mechanical leg attack Maleficent. She just vanished in a black smoke to avoid the attack.

"You DARE attack the Mistress of all Evil?!"

The Heartless then began to attack her as well, but then she glared at them and made them begin to attack Octavius. The Doctor was able to use his mechanical limbs to fend them off as Maleficent teleported away in a green fire.

* * *

Maleficent groaned as she arrived back in the castle, soon standing with Jafar as he walked in.

"How was your little venture?" Jafar asked.

"I wish not to talk about it…" Maleficent groaned as she walked away.

"So… uh… do you know where I am?" a new voice asked.

The two villains turned to see a clearly annoyed Riku.

"Ah yes… you're the boy I sensed that arrived a day ago…" Maleficent noted.

"How?" Riku questioned.

"Let's just say that I am a powerful sorceress. Now then, dear boy, please… tell me your name…"

"Riku. I'm from the Destiny Islands. Who are you and where am I?!" Riku yelled.

Maleficent looked at Riku for a moment, carefully examining him before noticing a familiar sort of aura. She gave a wave of her staff and caused a sword that had a blade resembling a black bat wing with red skin and a hilt that had a sky blue eye on the hilt appear in Riku's hand, the tip of the blade having what appeared to be a tiny black bird wing at the tip.

"What is that?!" Riku yelled.

"That, young one, is known as a Keyblade."

"A… Keyblade?" Riku blinked as he looked at it, "Doesn't look anything like a key…"

"...true," Maleficent nodded before some Heartless wandered in, "However, with this particular weapon, you have the ability to control the Heartless. Or destroy them… whichever you decide…"

"Maleficent…" Jafar whispered.

Riku simply stared at the weapon for a moment before he began to attack the Heartless…

* * *

Chip and Dale managed to drain out the last of the water that was within the Gummi Ship and began to try and get it back into the air.

"This is much harder than it looks…" Chip sighed.

"Well… I just did inventory. We ended up losing most of our emergency supplies in the crash," Dale informed, "If we're to keep moving, we'll need to restock."

Chip gave an annoyed groan before they managed to get the ship back up and running.

"There we go. Now we can leave once we find Sora and the others," Dale smiled.

"How are we going to find them?" Jiminy questioned.

Chip and Dale exchanged looks before they sat Jiminy down in a chair.

"You're going to find them. Good luck!" they said before pushing their emergency escape button, which caused Jiminy to get sent flying out of the ship…

* * *

Sora and the group had managed to beat the Heartless and they watched as the spider webbed off.

"What do you think that's for?" Sora questioned.

"Well to be honest… maybe… uh… actually, I'm not sure…"

Suddenly, police sirens filled the air as they all turned to see men in battle armor of sorts with guns.

"What's going on?" Namine whispered in fear.

-You need to come with us for questioning. Come quietly or we will use deadly force!- somebody yelled via a megaphone.

"Hang tight," the spider told Sora and his friends before he webbed up the guns of the agents. He jumped down to Sora and co's level and quickly knocked out the agents, "Follow me you guys."

Sora nodded as he and Namine followed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Goofy asked.

"Better than sticking around with these guys trying to hurt us!" Donald yelled as they followed the others.

Jiminy had landed nearby and soon saw them run off.

"HEY WAIT!" he called out, running after them, "Whew! Talk about deja vu. I always seem to be running places. Oh well…"

* * *

"Who are those guys?" Sora asked.

"They're usually really nice. But I guess with those Heartless things running around, they're more on edge than usual. And since you guys are the only ones capable of beating them with your Lockswords-"

"Keyblade," Sora corrected.

"Yea, that. They must want to use you guys for some answers," Spider-Man figured.

"...who are you? And why are you helping us?" Namine questioned, "I mean… I am happy for the help, but I'd like to know why you're giving it."

"What's more reason than to help somebody in need of help? It's just as important to help those in need as it is to help people you know. As for who I am… the name's Spider-Man. Take it you're not from these parts if you didn't know that…"

"Yea, that's kinda it…" Sora responded.

"So can you explain what's going on here?"

"The Heartless are trying to… well… their real goal is just to take whatever hearts they can to convert them into more Heartless. But it seems someone's controlling them to do… something to a world."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know…"

Spider-Man simply nodded before he seemed to sense something and he saw somebody quickly fleeing from the Heartless. He seemed rather surprised to see who it was.

"Doc Ock?!" he gawked.

"Spider-Man? Perfect! Now I can be able to kill you! Heartless, get him!" the man, who was called Doc Ock, shouted.

The Heartless turned towards Spider-Man and began to march towards him, Sora slashed at the Heartless with his Keyblade and then sent out a wind gust at Doc Ock.

"Welp! You dare attack me?! You are foolish for this action!" the mad scientist shouted in anger.

"Nice blast there," Spider-Man smiled, "If you can, can you two help me get this convict back in jail?"

"No problem," Sora nodded.

Thus, the five took on a battle stance and prepared themselves as Heartless began to rush over and attack them. Donald quickly casted a lightning spell at the Heartless, making it explode. Goofy quickly tossed his shield against Doc Ock's legs, which the doc used to block the shield a bit until Goofy did a spiral attack of sorts to knock him off balance.

"I'm being beaten… by a bipedal dog?! ...never thought I'd say that. Oh, the humiliation!"

"Hey, Ock, why don't I lend you a hand, or a foot?" Spider-Man punned as he kicked the villain in the face.

"Ugh…" Doc Ock groaned.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Sora asked.

"Uh…" Namine blinked as she aimed her Keyblade at Doctor Octopus and sent out an ice blast, "...freeze?"

"Eh, could've used more oomph," Spider-Man commented as he webbed up Doc Ock's right foreleg and then yanked it to send him to send him into the air. Sora quickly casted a wind spell to knock him further into the air before Spider-Man knelt down and jumped up. Spider-Man then hit Doc Ock down to the ground.

"Go ahead and take him out!"

Sora and Namine then attacked the legs on Doc Ock's suit to weaken them. Spider-Man gave a smirk as he began kicking the doctor from multiple angles. He then kicked him from the air and caused him to get knocked out.

"Having fun? You're done!" Spider-Man yelled as he landed a last attack on Doc Ock.

Suddenly, near a building that read 'Oscorp', Sora and Namine spotted something glowing. They both looked to see it was another Keyhole shape before they both held up their Keyblades and light shot from them. Spider-Man noticed the lights collide with the hole and after a bit heard the sound of a lock locking before the keyhole and lights vanished.

"What was that?" Spider-Man asked.

"We're… not sure…" Sora admitted.

"We're still trying to figure that out," Namine admitted, unaware of Donald and Goofy finding something and picking it up.

"HEY!" a small voice yelled as something jumped up onto Namine's shoulder, "I finally found you guys!"

"What was that?" Spider-Man asked before Jiminy, "...ok…"

"We finally got the Gummi Ship back up and running. We can get out of here."

Spider-Man blinked a little in confusion as the group headed off.

"Hopefully we'll see you again!" Sora called out.

Spider-Man just waved in response as Sora and the gang reached their ship and took their leave.

* * *

"Well… that was something…" Sora admitted.

"No kidding…" Donald groaned.

"So any luck in finding yer friends?" Goofy asked.

"No…" they sighed.

"Aha! I knew going there was a waste of time!" Donald yelled.

"Look, Donald… I realize that that was kinda… dumb of me to do earlier," Sora sighed, "But… I'm really worried about my friends. I should've just listened… but we did end up helping that world out by attacking the Heartless…"

"...true. And… maybe I acted a little to rashly. So… I'm sorry."

"Same here," Sora added.

"So… where are we going next?" Namine asked.

-Back to Traverse Town!- Chip announced.

"Why?' Sora asked.

-We lost a lot of emergency supplies in the crash. We need to go resupply over there before continuing on our journey,- Dale informed as they soared through the sky.

Namine simply placed her hand over her heart and sighed sadly, "...I just hope Kairi is ok…"

* * *

Back on the world, a familiar redhead been seen laying in Central Park. She looked to be comatose for a while, and when her eyes opened, they seemed almost lifeless...

* * *

 **Pikatwig: And that is the end of the Namine's Tale/Fantastic Spider-Man crossover.**

 **KKD: That was fun.**

 **Pikatwig: So… they just missed Kairi. I had honestly wanted to show where the heck she ended up since we never learn where she did. The best guess I always had was Neverland, since there's a cutscene in re:Coded that shows Kairi and Riku at the clock.**

 **KKD: Yea, but that could've been after she was taken aboard Hook's ship.**

 **Pikatwig: So, as far as this story is concerned… she landed on the Fantastic Marvel-Verse World.**

 **KKD: Basically. I don't think we'll see her more in that story, but we'll see.**

 **Pikatwig: Anyway… thoughts on this half of the chapter?**

 **KKD: This was quite interesting. Not as much happening as I thought, but it still shows a bit more from this side trying to find Kairi, though we don't get the speech of how friends are connected to one's heart. Though maybe we'll find another world to squeeze it in.**

 **Pikatwig: Alright… so… anyway… the possibility of a Final Mix version of this chapter, where we put both versions of it into one story thing… that's up to you guys. Let us know if you want it. If it does happen… you'll get to see the Avengers and Fantastic Four fight Doctor Doom and that Heartless. Reason it wasn't in the Fantastic Spider-Man chapter was because we want to wait until we get further into the story to have more elements of the Marvel universe appear.**

 **KKD: YEa, we want that story to focus on Spidey for a while before bringing in the larger Marvel Universe.**

 **Pikatwig: Only reason it would appear in the Final Mix version… bonus content not in the original.**

 **KKD: True.**

 **Pikatwig: So… anything else worth mentioning before we go to favorite parts?**

 **KKD: Not that I can think of… except for Riku's weapon.**

 **Pikatwig: Oh, right. There's Riku getting his Keyblade. ...it's a Keyblade despite the story of the first game seeming to imply the 'Keyblade' was unique to Sora. ...we're not dealing with that nonsense since we already established Birth By Sleep and Namine has her own Keyblade.**

 **KKD: So… I made an adjustment to the Soul Eater. To reference that it is a corrupted or developing stage of the Way to the Dawn, it has a black bird wing where the 'teeth' of the Keyblade should be while the real one has a white bird wing and a few more lightly colored features to it.**

 **Pikatwig: Yea. Now… onto favorite parts.**

 **KKD: It was a tough call, but I think the battle at the end and sealing of the Keyhole was a personal favorite of mine.**

 **Pikatwig: I enjoyed it too. Same favorite part. Well… that's it for the crossover. Next time, Fantastic Spider-Man will have more of a filler episode to recover from the action. Namine's Tale, meanwhile, we be going back to Traverse Town to set up some other plot points.**

 **KKD: Alright. Jaa ne.**

 **Pikatwig: Just Live More. *sits down and plays some music from Digimon Xros Wars* Wanna listen?**

 **KKD: Sure.**

 **Pikatwig: Yay!**


End file.
